New World
by dobbyhermione
Summary: Imagine if Lord Voldemort won the Wizarding War. Harry Potter the saviour is dead. Ron Weasley is dead. Hermione is on her own in this new world. Life could not be worse. Or could it? A new life forced into Mudblood slavery with Draco Malfoy as her Master, will he break her Gryffindor spirit?
1. Prologue and Chapter one - Hell

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any of the Harry Potter characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**WARNING: Rating M (for readers aged 16 years+). Mature language. Mature and sexually explicit content. Non-consensual. Smut. Do not read any further if you do not like these things.**

Summary: Imagine if Lord Voldemort won the Wizarding War. A story focused on Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy.

**Prologue**

Imagine if Lord Voldemort won the Wizarding War. Imagine in the forbidden forest Lord Voldemort had realised the excruciating pain that surged through him when he murdered Potter was the same pain he felt when his horcruxes were destroyed. He realised Potter was the horcrux he never meant to make. He had Bellatrix inspect Potter's body and she begged her Lord to allow her to ensure he was dead. Lord Voldemort commended her loyalty but he wished to ensure the job was finished. He shouted the words "Avada Kadava" for a second time pointing his wand toward the unconscious boy with the scar on his forehead and with a spit of green bolts from the Elder wand, Potter was most certainly dead. The Elder wand felt all the more powerful for it. Lord Voldemort felt invincible but he knew he needed to keep Nagini protected to ensure his immortality continued. He whispered a few words to Nagini in Parseltongue and the snake vanished. The Golden Trio had failed.

Once Hagrid carried Harry's dead corpse to the grounds at Hogwarts the fighting ceased. Students stood in shock. The school grounds descended in to chaos when Neville Longbottom dared defy Lord Voldemort. He was struck dead by Bellatrix who bowed towards her Lord once the boy's body hit the stone floor. Fighting broke out, Slytherin Purebloods were casting unforgivable curses left, right and centre. Some Death Eaters gauged on the bodies of Gryffindors draining the life from their eyes. Many died that day. The rebellion was lost.

Following the Wizarding War, there was much upheaval and brutality. If you were a witch or wizard from a Pureblood line you had to decide between being a faithful servant of Lord Voldemort or be deemed a blood traitor. Blood traitors were put into the 'Wizards Intercourse Program' which was created to ensure the purity of their blood was not wasted. Pureblood traitors, known as WIPs, were unable to choose their reproductive equal, they had no choice but to take art in the formality or else they would be subjected to the killing curse. Once the women reached the age of 35 and once the men reached the age of 50 they were no longer considered 'healthy' so they were then murdered.

For the Halfblood wizards and witches, they were not deemed worthy of a position within Lord Voldemort's ranks, so they were given the jobs no one else wanted; being the servants for the Pureblood households and carrying out hard manual labour. Halfbloods were allowed a maximum of 2 children per couple, but under no circumstances would they be able to procreate with Mudbloods. The children of these Halfblood couples were not allowed to go to school, they were to be taught how to conduct the work their parents carried out.

For muggle borns, Lord Voldemort's followers were instructed to murder as many as possible. Most died on what was now referred to as Victory Day – the day the war was won. Only attractive Mudbloods were saved purely for the purpose of sex, humiliation and for practising using curses on. Lord Voldemort encouraged snatchers and Death Eaters to humiliate the Mudbloods in whatever means necessary as they were people considered to be at the bottom of the food chain, below house elves.

The final two from the 'Golden trio'; Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, would have a fate worse than death. Lord Voldemort tortured Ginny Weasley before their eyes until she could not recognise the function of a hairbrush and her ragged body was given to the dementors. They were forced to watch the remaining members of the Order of the Phoenix have their souls drained by dementors. Each of the Weasleys were tortured until they begged for death and the Death Eaters obliged. Voldemort placed Hermione under the Imperius curse and ordered her to murder Ron, her boyfriend. _How could she ever do such a horrific act and live with the consequences? _This was an act of pure evil, Voldemort was mentally and emotionally draining her soul, he drained all the hope, love and friendship that once strengthened the trio. It would be a lesson to all students. Hermione Granger, the petite know-it-all. Her parents were tracked down by Death Eaters and murdered to ensure she had no one left in the world even if they had been obliviated. After all of her friends and family were murdered, what would be Hermione's fate…_she prayed for a quick death to end the hell she was now existing in_.

Hogwarts was divided into blood classes. All Pureblood students who took part in the Wizarding War were made to return to Hogwarts to complete Death Eater training. Female halfbloods returned to Hogwarts for training in house work; cooking, cleaning, gardening, making robes and garments for Purebloods etc. Male halfbloods were sent to mines or factories manned by Death Eaters to be trained in manual skills; welding armour for the Death Eaters, and creating wands. Mudbloods were taken to train in the art of obedience, loyalty, submission and sex. Only Purebloods were allowed school uniform and wands. Halfbloods were provided with black clothes. Mudbloods were given dark brown rags.

The school was rebuilt with darkness. The once beautiful colours seen around Hogwarts were scorched with black. All students wore Slytherin colours. The house system was destroyed. Slytherin became the sole house and the logo for Hogwarts.

**Chapter one - Hell**

Hermione opened her eyes in a daze as if she had been in a deep trance. _Where am I?_ It was pitch black, the ground felt cold and hard…_must be stone_. There was one small glimmer of light from beneath what must have been a door. Hermione began to touch her body, feeling a short rough rag texture around her chest and around her waist. Her hair felt wild and unkempt. Suddenly she noticed the sound of whispers with different tones of voice "where are we?", "who is here?", "what happened?". Hermione wasn't alone. She presumed the voices belonged to different witches.

Suddenly a light swamped the room, Hermione closed her eyes, the sharp light hit her eyes like a lightening bolt. She could hear deep husky voices, "grab her" one shouted, and there was a shrieking female scream. From the corner of her eye Hermione saw a female being dragged away. As Hermione rubbed her eyes desperate to regain clear vision, she saw two bulky males dressed in combat boots, black trousers and black long sleeve t-shirts with their sleeves ruffled around their elbows revealing the mark on their inner arm. _Death Eaters_. These silhouettes seemed to be getting larger, Hermione was then jerked upwards held by each arm and dragged towards the light. _Is this it? Is it time for me to die? _Hermione thought.

As Hermione's eyes adjusted to the light, she began to notice the dark cold stones of the Hogwarts hallways. She was dragged towards a classroom door or was it a closet door. She was no longer able to detect exactly where they were in the castle. She was thrown into the room with a _thump_. As Hermione looked up she saw a short plump woman in a black robe. Then she noticed a flash of pink. _No, no, no, no, no, no. It's her._

"Stand dear", the woman's painfully sharp voice cut through Hermione like a blade. Hermione stumbled to her feet, feeling weak from days without food. Hermione noticed a large wooden bath tub with soap and a flannel. "Bathe" she muttered and laughed in that high pitch squeal. Hermione took in her surroundings as the beast left the room with the door bolted shut. _Deloris Umbridge, ha wish the centaurs pulled her apart piece by piece._ Hermione thought angrily. Hermione twirled the room, noticing a dressing table with a mirror and a parchment with a wand next to it.

**Mudblood,  
Here you shall bathe and thoroughly clean your hair and body.  
Then carry out the drying spell and hair removal spell. The only hair left should be on your head and face.  
Find your new robes in the wardrobe then knock 3 times on the door.  
Try to cast any other spell and the wand will electrocute you.  
Welcome to Mudblood training.**

Hermione felt sick to her stomach. As Hermione discarded her dirty underclothes and slid into the warm water she let out a sigh. The feeling of the water on her body was glorious. If she closed her eyes she could daydream of a better world.

"Hurry up Mudblood" shouted an impatient male voice.

Hermione quickly followed all of the instructions on the parchment. Then she looked in the draw to find only short brown rags. No underclothes. She considered placing her dirty ones on. Then she decided to wash the under clothes and cast a quick drying spell. She was NOT going to be completed humiliated by the vile creatures who lurked outside the door. She knocked three times and found she was in a classroom of girls wearing identical rags, all scattered along benches.

"Glad you could make it" laughed Umbridge. She then pointed her wand to her neck and addressed the classroom "our Lord has appointed me your teacher of obedience and appearance".

Hermione looked at the glazed over expressions of the females around her as if they were all in a trance.

"Line up" girls began to throw themselves down the stairs and scrambled into a line. Hermione unsure of what was happening, followed her peers. Umbridge walked down the line to inspect each of the 15 girls stood before her. Hermione then saw lurking behind the shadows were five Death Eaters scattered around the room, stood with their hands to their sides and their cloaks and masks on. Hermione glanced towards the ceiling and saw dozens of dementors ready to feed with a continual Patronus cast to hold the in place. Like the set up Umbridge had in the Ministry but on a smaller scale. "Too fat" she nodded nonchalantly to one girl, "ensure she is fasted for a month", she was then dragged away out of sight by two men from the shadows. "Too thin" she grimaced at another girl "ensure she is given three meals daily", again the she was dragged away by two men. Hermione was trapped. Umbridge stalked closer and closer to her. Other girls in the line Umbridge looked at and shrugged and they remained in the line. _Is she choosing who continues with training?_ It was her turn next. "Ahh Miss Granger, we are going to have some fun with you" she laughed and dug her nails into Hermione's neck swishing her face forcibly side to side "first though we must sort out that mane of yours and awful teeth and I may dare say you could be a temptress for your Master" Hermione's eyes bore into Umbridge with a scowl.

"First however, we must teach you girls manners. Starting with you Granger" Umbridge unleashed the cruciatus curse on Hermione and her body writhed with agony, searing bolts of hot stinging pain shot through Hermione, like being bitten by hundreds of poisonous snakes simultaneously, their venom burning her skin making involuntary functions like breathing near impossible. The most excruciating pain a person could ever imagine as if every bone in the body was being cracked a the same time and the skull was being caved in. Hermione gasped for breath as Umbridge dropped the curse. Hermione was curled into foetal position on the floor. Umbridge addressed the whole class again "lesson one, do not look at your masters at any time, you must look at the floor unless commanded otherwise. As for scowling or giving dirty looks, Granger you are lucky to be alive, your master would not be so forgiving". Hermione bit her tongue and ground her teeth shut. _Forgiving? She just committed an unforgiveable._ Hermione's silent tears fell down her cheek. She defiantly wiped them away and stumbled forwards whilst standing in her original position in the line, her whole body shaking.

Umbridge continued stalking down the line of girls, "too ugly" she grimaced darting her eyes up and down one of the girls to Hermione's left, "she will be for the snatchers" the girl screamed and shrieked as the men dragged the girl towards the darkness. _Twelve left. _

Hermione let out a "humph" and shook her head.

"Did you say something Miss Granger?" Umbridge strode back to Hermione like a cat stalking its prey.

The brave Gryffindor spirit poured out of her "it's a good thing you're not being judged in this line Dolores because we mustn't tell lies" Hermione's daring gaze rose from the floor and again burned into Umbridge's eyes.

"What on earth are you on about dear?" her fake sincerity was unnerving as she tilted her head in like a curious creature.

"Too fat. Too ugly. What else might they say about you?" Hermione grit her teeth. Some of the girls sniggered. Umbridge scrunched her nose in anger and unleashed the cruciatus curse again, holding it for 5 minutes.

"Lesson two, never speak back to your masters" She said proudly whilst circling the heap of Hermione's unconscious body on the floor from being cursed. "Wake her" she commanded and two men threw ice cold water over Hermione, she jumped to her feet in shock. "Lesson three, never laugh at your superiors" Umbridge slapped one of the girls, who laughed when Hermione spoke out, across her cheek with a hard _smack_. The girl whimpered and cupped her reddening cheek in her hand. "Lesson four, do not encourage other Mudblood slaves to carry out despicable behaviour" Umbridge slapped the girl beside her who also laughed.

Hermione stood on her own and shuffled back into the line, feeling instant guilt when the other girls were punished for her actions. Hermione may have been brave but her Gryffindor spirit meant she found more pain in seeing others hurt for her actions than being punished herself.

Umbridge realigned her robes and smoothed down her hair, regaining poise as she continued to walk down the line of girls. "The rest of you shall do" she huffed, clearly unnerved by Hermione's disobedience. "The next one of you to disrespect me or disobey my orders will feel the power of the dementors, am I understood?" she said calmly with a smile on her face. "In unison say 'Yes ma'am'". The girls compiled. Hermione looked to her left and right but no words left her mouth. "Something to say Miss Granger?" Dolores smiled at Hermione.

"No Do..ma'am" Hermione corrected herself.

"Very good. You shall address all of your female superiors as 'Ma'am' and male superiors as 'Sir'. You will address your master as 'Master' unless otherwise agreed on another name" Dolores paced up and down the line looking towards the girls who all looked downwards towards the floor, all except one. Hermione Granger. The insolent girl who insisted on being difficult. Her spirit would be a challenge to break but with the right master and with time she would be broken in like a wild horse. Dolores stalked over to Hermione and gave a swift hard slap across her face. "Are you forgetting lesson number one dear?" she smiled.

Hermione looked towards the floor then looked back up into Umbridge's eyes "No ma'am". Dolores smiled sweetly and grabbed another girl by the hair, the girl winced as she was dragged into the centre of the room in front of the other girls. Dolores stood back a few paces and sent the girl the cruciatus curse. Hermione watched as the poor girl's body responded to the agonising pain. Hermione grimaced. "STOP" Hermione shouted. Dolores continued and looked at Hermione smiling. "Stop it now!" Hermione screamed as the girl's body tossed and turned and her shrills and screams were hauntingly faint.

"You forget your place Mudblood. Continue to be defiant and I will continue to punish this girl. Follow the lessons and I will stop. Beg for my forgiveness" Dolores said sweetly with her deathly smile and giggle.

Hermione glanced at the girl, her body was failing, her tiny frame was slamming into the stone cobbled floor and she was beginning to lose consciousness. _She's dying._ "Stop. Please stop ma'am. Please I was wrong, I disrespected you I'm sorry. Please just stop hurting her" Hermione begged.

Dolores giggled and dropped the curse. The men from the back of the room removed the girl into the darkness. _11 left._ "Lesson five, if you are told you are wrong you are wrong. You must always beg your superiors for forgiveness" Dolores smiled again pacing down the line.

Hermione's head hung low, she looked at the floor. Her body still ached from the cruciatus curse. Hermione hugged her arms then noticed little pink high heels shoes in her vision, _smack_. Hermione fell to the floor again. "Lesson six, stand holding your hands in front of you. Stand with your back straight whilst you look towards the floor" Dolores commanded. "Stand up dear" she smiled.

Hermione again stood to her feet in the position Dolores suggested. Dolores pushed Hermione's back so that it was perfectly straight, and her shoulders were not slumped.

"Better" Dolores giggled. "Lesson seven, always look perfectly scrumptious and seductive for your master" she smiled. "So, now for your makeovers" she clapped her hands and the girls were sat on chairs in a line. Dolores cast a spell for each girl transforming their plain looks. Wild hair was tamed and smoothed into curls or straightened. Subtle make up was applied to each girl, pretty pink eye shadow, glittery shining lip gloss and naturally pink cheeks. Nails were extended to a practical pretty length and painted pretty pink. Each girl wore a different designed corset with black and pink colours entwined, to accentuate their cleavage, and matching laced thongs, black stocking suspenders and black high heels. _We look like expensive hookers. _Hermione's wild bushy hair was softened into smooth loose curls that dropped down her shoulders towards her waist. Her corset was a strapless sweetheart neckline and was silk satin with a lace trim. There were delicate pink hand stitched flowers embroidered on it. The matching thong was completely black with lace sides, accentuating her shapely bottom. She wore stiletto black velvet heels. Hermione had never walked in heels before.

"Lesson eight, always wear pretty high heels unless your master states otherwise" Dolores smiled at her masterpieces.

Each girl stumbled trying to walk one foot in front of the other. The charade continued for hours, with the girls walking up and down as if on a catwalk. Dolores gave each girl a book to plant on their heads to encourage poise and posture. To add to the entertainment value and obedience level she added a non-venomous snake around each girls' neck constricting breathing each time the girl stumbled and biting if the book fell. The girls were exhausted, training for hours without food or drink.

Finally Dolores cast her spell to remove the snakes and the girls walked back to sit on their chairs. Dolores then cast a spell to summon dishes of healthy food and water on a banquet table with silver covers over each dish. "Lesson nine, you must always eat healthy foods and drink water unless your master asks you to eat or drink something in particular, this is to ensure your skin remains clean and young" she giggled "remove the covers". Each girl removed the cover over their dish and salivated as the sweet smell of the food impregnated their nostrils. As Hermione removed her cover she found an empty plate.

Dolores walked over to Hermione and whispered in her ear "maybe next time you will show me your obedience the first time I ask and you may be allowed to eat" she giggled. Hermione's stomach winced in pain. Chains formed around Hermione's torso and behind her back restricting her from touching anything on the table. "Eat" Dolores commanded sitting at the head of the table on a pink armchair embroidered with pretty pink flowers. _That bitch._ Hermione thought as her stomach growled. Hermione was forced the watch the girls enjoy their steaming hot dishes and each one be excused to go to the dormitory set up for the training. Hermione remained restrained. Dolores walked over to Hermione and removed her restraints, Hermione fought every fibre in her body to not hit the vile woman whilst Dolores held out a dish of hot steaming food. Hermione's mouth watered. Dolores closed the cover over the dish and it vanished. Hermione was left with a glass of water in front of her. She desperately gulped at the water as it filled her small aching stomach.

Hermione stood to walk towards the large oak bolted door the other girls left through. Dolores stood in front of Hermione "not tonight dear. You shall be in your own quarters" she smiled and lead Hermione to a small wooden door, she pushed Hermione through and Hermione fell on the floor. "If you can not learn to behave you should get used to being on your own" she snarled and then reposed before the door slammed shut.

The darkness engulfed Hermione as she lay asleep on the cold hard stone floor for the night. She was so hungry and tired she allowed sleep to wash over her to escape her thoughts. _She's going to break me._


	2. Chapter two - Him

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any of the Harry Potter characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**WARNING: Rating M (for readers aged 16 years+). Mature language. Mature and sexually explicit content. Non-consensual. Smut. Do not read any further if you do not like these things.**

**Chapter two – Him **

The next morning, Hermione woke with a sudden fright as she noticed a Death Eater in their robes and mask stood above her body. She stumbled to her feet as her ankles wobbled from her high heels slipping between the grit on the stone floor.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Hermione said assertively and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

The man laughed in a deep laugh. A laugh she recognised. He advanced on Hermione and walked over to her, she put her hands out to defend herself and push against his chest but his body easily overpowered her small frame. He pushed her against the cold stone wall. "You don't know how long I have waited for this" his deep dark laugh was troubling. Hermione's heart sank, she began to feel acid rising in her throat. _This is it. He's going to take my virginity. _She thought.

"Stop it. Stay away from me" she shouted as he took her wrists and pinned them up against the cold wall. His mask inches from her face, Hermione did the only thing she knew she could do and she quickly lifted her knee to hit him where it hurts.

He crouched in pain holding himself "ahh you stupid bitch" he spat. Hermione will all her might pushed him back and ran for the door, she pulled on the handle helplessly before falling through as the door was opened she crawled and scrambled to her feet to see Umbridge with the girls on the benches again smiling showing the girls a projection of Hermione. _They were watching. This was a test._

The projection stopped. Dolores clapped her hands and the man who was in the room with Hermione grabbed her tightly, jumping on her back, holding her arms down and wrestling her to the floor. Another masked Death Eater stood over her and cast a spell to have stone hands appear from the floor and grab Hermione's hands and feet so her body was in a X position.

"Lesson ten, never say no to your master. If he wants you, you will please him and oblige" Dolores addressed the class then giggled. "Please your master Mudblood" she smiled at Hermione.

Hermione was in panic, she could not move, the more she struggled the tighter the hands gripped her. She whimpered as the Death Eater from her room again advanced on her and bent down towards her. "Shh" he said as he stroked her hair and whispered in her ear "this will only hurt a little" his deep dark laugh bore into Hermione as she grimaced whilst he stroked her panties. She had never felt so violated. She closed her eyes wishing to think of another place_. Anywhere but right here and right now._ The Death Eater kept his robes and mask on whilst unbuttoning his trousers to expose his very large and girthy member. Hermione clenched and her eyes scrunched as he positioned himself to enter her. She did not feel ready.

"Wait dear Sir, may I assist in ensuring she is delightful for you?" Dolores smiled at the Death Eater and she cast a spell directed towards Hermione's body. Hermione was instantly aroused, she was dripping down her thigh, her nipples peaked against the tight material of her corset made it even more erotic. Hermione had never felt like this before, not even when she snogged Ron.

The Death Eater paused at her entrance and whispered in Hermione's ear "beg me to fuck you". Hermione looked at him in shock, it forced her eyes open. "Beg" he repeated as rubbed his member up and down her wet folds making Hermione more tingly. He then rubbed it over Hermione's clit and it sent her over the edge.

"Please sir, please fuck me" she begged and whimpered as he continued to tease her.

"I am your master. Address me correctly" he stated firmly whilst continuing to rub his hard member swishing side to side over Hermione's clit.

She shook her head then let out in exasperation "master please fuck me". He obliged and pushed his member slowly into Hermione, she let out a whimper at his size, she had never felt so full. As he inched deeper and deeper it felt as if Hermione was being stretched so far she would break, he pushed passed it and some blood trickled down her thigh as he pumped in and out of her increasing in speed. The moans and whimpers leaving Hermione's mouth were involuntary, she felt as if her body had been taken over by the impirus curse, as if she was no longer in control of her body, that was until she felt this flow of tingling sensation building up bubbling inside of her core. She moaned louder and louder as her master slowed down then sped up at different points then rubbed her clit, circling it with his thumb. Hermione had never desired a feeling like this so desperately, she felt she was peaking then suddenly as he sped up his movements on her clit Hermione bucked against his hard member moaning in ecstasy. At the same time she felt a warm liquid ooze inside her and her master thrusted deeply inside her with a few groans. He then removed his wand, cast a cleaning spell. Then stood back repositioning himself.

Dolores smiled evilly and addressed the class "Lesson eleven, after pleasing your master, ensure you take your contraceptive" and she stalked over to Hermione threw the blue liquid down her neck as Hermione gulped the hands on the floor released her. "Lesson twelve, always clean yourself up after pleasing your master so you are ready for him again" Dolores gave Hermione a green vile of liquid and Hermione knocked it back. Soon she felt fresh and smelt like lilies, no longer smelling like dirty sex. Hermione's clothes were also clean again and she was redressed. Hermione stood facing the class. "Thank you for being our demonstration Mr Malfoy" Dolores said sweetly looking towards the masked man.

_Malfoy? What?_ Hermione felt the liquid bubbling back up her throat. She looked at the man who had just deflowered her as he removed his mask.

"My pleasure. I am glad to see my mudblood's training is going well" he slowly removed his mask. _Draco fucking Malfoy. That bastard. _Hermione grit her teeth together to stop herself from spitting towards his ferret face.

"Ma'am have we all been assigned masters now?" a girl said looking towards Malfoy.

"What have I told you about speaking out of line?" Umbridge shouted without looking at the girl. "Mr Malfoy would you like to do the honours in helping me punish this mudblood?" Umbridge smiled. Draco shot the cruciatus curse at the girl as she slumped on the floor. Hermione's eyes glued to what was happening in front of her. Her protective lion spirit came out.

"Master please stop, you're hurting her" Hermione said using all her might to conjure a believable soft pleading voice.

"No" he replied firmly.

"Please master hurt me instead" Hermione said and threw herself to her knees for dramatic effect, she looked towards the floor in a completely submissive position Draco looked towards her.

Umbridge cleared her throat to get their attention and Draco dropped the curse. The girl was bleeding from her nose as her face hit the floor. "Lesson thirteen, never speak unless spoken to by your superiors" Umbridge nodded towards the men at the back of the room who took the girl in to the darkness. _10 left._ Umbridge giggled "thank you Mr Malfoy. Your slave requires more training to ensure she is ready to please you".

Draco nodded his head and left the room. Hermione was still on her knees looking at the floor. Umbridge grabbed Hermione by the base of her hair and pulled her to stand up. "Go and sit down" she spat and Hermione walked slowly over to the benches where the other girls were sat. Dolores paced up and down the benches in front of the girls.

Hermione was lost in her thoughts as she looked down at the floor. _Malfoy. Sex. Force. Umbridge. Pleasure. Malfoy. Pain. Unforgivable. Cursed. Malfoy. Blood. Malfoy. Slave. Malfoy. Master. Malfoy._

"Did you hear what I said Miss Granger?" Umbridge was stood over Hermione whilst she was sat on the bench. Hermione shook her head to awaken from her thoughts.

Continuing to look at the floor Hermione replied "sorry ma'am, I did not hear you" _smack_. Hermione flinched and cupped her reddening cheek.

"Lesson fourteen, always listen to your superiors, never day dream" she stated and smiled wondering back in to the centre of the room. "Time for dinner dears" the table appeared again and all the girls were sat around it, with the dishes in front of them covered by the silver covers. The girls removed the lids and Hermione winced ready for disappointment before seeing a beautiful chicken salad with roasted vegetables and rice. Her stomach growled.

"Before you start, bow your heads and thank the Lord who allowed you to be here today, in unison my dears" Umbridge smiled and began the chant, each girl slowly joining in "**thank you Lord, you have allowed us this day, we will forever be grateful for your mercy to allow us to please your followers, in our rightful place as mudblood slaves to our masters, we will be obedient, we will be subservient, we will be loyal**". Hermione felt herself joining in despite the fact she did not recite the words. The smell of the food was compelling her ravenous mind to obey. "Eat" Umbridge said, as the word left her mouth the girls hungrily began to eat away at their dishes. It was clear each girl was given a meal designed for a reason, girls slightly skinny were given more carbs, girls who were not toned were given more protein and everyone was given vegetables or fruit and jugs of water filled the middle of the table. Hermione enjoyed each mouthful of food. Her stomach felt content when the last piece of chicken left her plate.

After the meal Hermione was sent with the rest of the girls to the dormitory. Pink, all pink. Pink bunk beds of 3. Pink covers, pink curtains, pink carpet. _It looks like Umbridge vomited in here._ Hermione smirked to herself. Hermione was given the middle bed of a 3. None of the girls made eye contact with each other. No one spoke. Everyone did their own activities individually. Hermione looked at the girl on the bottom bunk and said "may I sit with you for a minute?" Hermione smiled. The girl did not respond, instead she got up and got into the bed Hermione was meant to have. _Okay then, talking is a no no. Brilliant._ Then a loud siren boomed in the room so loud the girls covered their ears, it was a recording of Umbridge's voice "remember girls, no talking, no looking at each other, nothing or one of you will be disposed of". _Shit._ Hermione put her head on the pillow, it was soft and squishy and before she knew it she had drifted off.


	3. Chapter three - His

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any of the Harry Potter characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**WARNING: Rating M (for readers aged 16 years+). Mature language. Mature and sexually explicit content. Non-consensual. Smut. Do not read any further if you do not like these things.**

**Chapter 3 - His**

The next few days went like clockwork. Regimented. A military operation. Umbridge had set rules and routines. Lessons took place each day to crack the girls' spirit and enforce submission. Lessons in how to style hair. How to apply makeup. Routines for taking contraceptives and cleaning vials, how to request more vials. How to dress. When to dress. How to wash seductively. How to eat seductively. How to breathe seductively. How to sexually please a man. How to adapt image, personality, body language, voice, and sexuality to what ever the masters ask for. The girls were unrecognisable to the fragile birds that began the training.

Hermione felt overwhelmed to a point of feeling empty. She felt so disturbed by the things she had seen and heard. Her heart felt like it was breaking into small pieces day by day. _Yesterday was the worst._ Yesterday one of the girls did not put her hand up to answer a question and she was raped by a gang of snatchers to show the class that if we step out of line with our masters we will be thrown to the snatchers to be used.

Weeks and weeks of training and today seemed to be it. _The day we are presented to our masters._ _Like pigs being prepared for slaughter_. As the girls had each day, they stood regimentally in line with their eyes towards the floor. Hermione had drifted into compliance. She felt more and more willing to do as Umbridge asked. Perhaps it was because she did not want the others to be punished. Perhaps it was because her stomach felt content with the food. _The food. She must be drugging us._ Hermione had now mastered the skill of thinking without making any facial expressions. Her brain ticked along like clockwork constantly problem solving whilst Umbridge was none the wiser, thinking she had broken the brightest witch of her age.

The girls all suddenly felt a cold material around their necks. "Today my dears you have been blessed with your masters' mark of ownership…your collars" Umbridge addressed the whole class.

Hermione looked down at her neck and felt the cold metal collar around her neck, she could see it was charcoal black. As her fingers traced over it, she felt the engraved initials 'DM' in spirals. _This is it._

"Masters would you please step forward", from behind Umbridge 10 masked men stepped forward from the shadows in line with each of the girls. Dolores giggled and walked in between the lines. "What would you like from your slave Master Lestrange?" she said as she stood in front of the first girl in the line, at the same time the man removed his Death Eater mask. _Rudolphus Lestrange. Bellatrix Lestrange's husband. Poor girl._

"Like Bella" he said with a husky voice with a dark smirk. Dolores flicked her wand and sparks of pink showered the girl. Her once beautiful blonde hair was now jet black in tight ringlet curls. Her once pretty pink corset was now excruciatingly tight completely black. Her thong was transformed into black short type cut. Her black stockings had rips and her oval heels became painfully pointy black kitten heels with a tight strap. Lestrange steeped towards the girl, nodded at Umbridge with approval and stood beside her. A black thick chain appeared connected to her collar and he held it loosely in his hand. He then wrapped the chain round his hand several times and pulled the girl forwards before whispering unintelligible words in her ear and licking up her cheek. He made Hermione's skin crawl.

This continued with each master unveiling themselves and putting in special requests for the girl before them. Hermione winced when the girl next to her was held by the throat by Fenrir Greyback who smelt her neck and nuzzled it whilst staring at Hermione. She felt completely sick.

"Master Malfoy, what would you like your slave to wear?" Dolores smiled looking at Hermione up and down. _Shit. _

"Nothing" He said assertively as he removed his mask to look at Hermione. _He can't be serious. That vile stinking ferret._ She fought ever fibre to not stare at him like the ferret he was.

"Master Malfoy, we must think of the other masters, you do not wish to parade your slave around in the nude, she would attract undesirable behaviour" Dolores whispered the final line then smiled and looked at Draco with large eyes like a cat purring for milk.

"She will wear nothing" he repeated sternly without giving Umbridge a second look. _That rat. He can't seriously make me undress in front of all of these murders. He wants to demoralise me. He wants to embarrass me. I can only be embarrassed if I let him embarrass me, no I won't let him._ Hermione thought carefully.

"As you wish sir" Dolores nodded her head and with a flick of her wand Hermione was completely naked. _Shit._ Hermione gulped and looked down at her exposed body. Her beautiful porcelain pale skin shone brightly. Her hair in soft loose brown curls. Her breasts were beautifully pert and perfectly in proportion to her petite frame. Her toned stomach and shapely legs. Draco wet his lips to regain control over his salivation. He craved her. Hermione felt the blush hit her cheeks and closed her eyes trying to wish away the awkwardness of the situation. She felt trapped. Trapped in hell.

Draco stood besides Hermione and a chain appeared connecting them. Draco whispered into Hermione's ear "you're all mine now mudblood" before he smirked. _That smirk. That arrogant, vile toad._ Hermione could no longer hide her disgust and frustration, her blood felt as if it was boiling so violently she may explode. Her body began to shake and with one swift swoop before she could blink her flat palm had contacted Draco's cheek with a _smack!_ Hermione stared at him through scowling eyes before she suddenly realised what she had done. _I'm dead. _Before she could take another breath, she was knocked to the floor with a violent _punch_. "Big mistake mudblood" he sneered, stood over her naked body, she tried to cover herself.

"Master Malfoy may I suggest an effective punishment?" Dolores sung with her index finger pointing upwards as if she was politely asking the question.

Draco continued to scowl and sneer at Hermione breathing deeply. "Go ahead" he ordered as he continued to stare over Hermione's body.

"Lesson one hundred and seven, never hurt your masters" Dolores addressed the room then pointed her wand towards Hermione. Hermione's collar began to glow and Draco stood back into line before Hermione felt an electric shock through her entire body and could not contain her shrieks of pain. "One hundred and seven shocks for one hundred and seven lessons you have been taught" Dolores giggled and Hermione could not help but yelp in pain like a puppy that had its leg snapped. After the first five shocks Hermione tried to get up and run at Dolores like a desperate angry animal but she was snapped back and fell backwards on to the floor winding her. Hermione held her stomach as she was given another ten excruciating shocks. Each shock had a few seconds between them. After fifty shocks the shocks were closer together, every second apart. The final seven shocks were continual. Hermione felt as if she was being stung by thousands of wasps at the same time their venom impregnating her blood stream. She tensed on the floor and was holding her body in foetal position. Dolores smiled and flicked her wand a second time, Hermione's collar shone again and she stood up walking towards Malfoy. _What is happening? I can't control my legs._ Hermione knelt down in front of Malfoy with her head bowed and said "please forgive me master, I am sorry I struck you, it will never happen again, I am just a stupid mudblood, I should never had disrespected you. Please forgive me master" the words felt foreign as if her mouth was moving but the words were being poured into her. _Imperius curse._

Draco stroked Hemione's hair then grabbed her by the root and pulled her upwards so she was in his eye line "ever strike me again and you will be begging for death" he said coldly. Hermione felt sick. Hermione looked at Malfoy with scared doe eyes. _I knew you were mean Malfoy but I never knew they would make you into this cold cruel creature._

Once each master was stood beside their mudblood Umbridge clapped her hands and ten doors appeared. Each pair walked towards the door directly in front of them. Hermione gulped. _I'm his now. _Dolores smiled with glee as each door shut. As Hermione was dragged towards the huge oak door her stomach turned. _He's going to torture me. _

They entered into the darkness and they were gone. Hermione's nose was engulfed by the beautiful scent of roses. She opened her eyes to see a huge four poster medieval designed oak framed bed with dark green and black sheets. Beautiful tapestries on the walls and a regal mural on the ceiling of a family tree with portraits of each family member. It reminded Hermione of the safe house for the Order and Sirius. _I miss you all so much._ There was dark oak furniture with an essence of grandeur with the beautiful carvings. The dark wooden floor had a rug covering it. There were three large windows with black panes. Hermione went to walk over to the windows when she was tugged backwards, making her realise who she was attached to. For a moment she got lost in the beauty of the room forgetting who she now was.

Hermione looked at the floor, she did not wish to receive the cruciatus curse so early on in the day. Draco circled her as if inspecting her and then clicked his fingers, whispered some unintelligible words under his breath and Hermione's chain extended and linked to the bed frame before drawing her in pulling her towards the bed. _Wandless magic, since when could the ferret perform wandless magic?_ Hermione desperately clawed at the chain trying to pull it back but she was overpowered, dragged until she was bent over the end of the bed, then the chain wrapped around each of her wrists pulling them out to the sides. She heard Malfoy throw his robe on the floor. _Not again. No. I need to stall him._

"Master please can we talk for a minute?" _talk? Great one Hermione._ She mentally face palmed her forehead. He did not respond. "Malfoy stop, we're being silly this is a total misunderstanding, look I said sorry earlier" she was panicking, words were involuntarily pouring out of her like word vomit.

"I am your master" he said firmly with a swift sharp smack across Hermione's right arse cheek. She let out a gasp of pain. "Do. Not. Call. Me. Malfoy. Ever. Again" for each word a hard sharp slap in the same place. Hermione yelped in pain.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Just please stop" she begged as he slapped again harder in the same place.

"Mudblood you would be wise to be obedient and submit to me like you did during your training" he snarled and was beginning to rapidly remove his clothing. Hermione's brain went into overdrive and she panicked.

"Please stop" she cried. Draco did not respond. Instead her unzipped his trousers and positioned himself at Hermione's entrance. She was completely exposed. "Draco please" she cried. _Draco? She'd never called him Draco. _

"Do not call me that. I am your master" he said aggressively as he roughed began to push into Hermione's tight dry entrance. She screeched in pain as he pushed in and out of her. Her body was completely unprepared for the invasion. He growled in her ear and she let out a whimper of pain. Suddenly she felt her body betray her as she began to become aroused. "I knew you liked it rough you mudblood slut" his words cut through her like a blade. _How could he do this? _Hermione tried to shut herself off by closing her eyes as silent tears rolled down her cheeks. A few more guttural groans and Malfoy came inside her. _It's over._ She breathed out in relief.

Malfoy stood up cast a quick cleaning spell on himself, redressed and poured two vials of liquid down Hermione's throat before the chain extended again. Hermione sat on the rug with her back against the end of the bed and holding her knees tightly to her chest. Draco ignored her presence wrapped himself in a robe and went into a cupboard, removed a crystal glass and beautiful crystal cannister of what Hermione could only guess was fire whiskey from the potent sweet smell. Draco poured a generous glass and gulped it down in a few seconds. He refilled his glass and sat on a green emroidered armchair in front of Hermione.

"Ready to be obedient now slut?" he said firmly whilst sipping from his glass, "or do I need to punish you again?" he smirked. _That smirk. Wish I could scratch it off of his face._

"Yes master" Hermione said in her most believable submissive voice._ The only way to beat him is to play the game. If he wants a submissive obedient slut that's what I'll be then when he gets complacent, I'll strike._ Hermione thought with an internal smirk.

"Good" Draco smirked and placed his empty glass casually on the table beside him. He stood up removed his robe and stared at Hermione. "Stand up" he commanded and she obliged. _What made you so vile Malfoy?_ Draco inspected Hermione's naked body, his fingers gentle tracing up and down her thigh. Hermione bit her lip. "You like that mudblood?" he raised an eye brow. Hermione nodded. Hermione's eyes slowly and discreetly gazed around the room as she searched for her escape. _I need something to stun him._ Hermione then noticed in the pocket of the robe on the floor poking out was the end of Draco's wand.

"Master" Hermione was feeling bold. This would be her only chance. _Strike while the iron's hot._

"Yes slave" He replied slowly stroking up closer towards her entrance.

"May I show you a dance I've practiced for you?" she said in the most seductive voice she could conjure and batted her eyelashes. Malfoy seemed intoxicated with her seduction and nodded. "Please may you sit master?" she said as Draco walked over and sat on the armchair. Hermione got onto her hands and knees and began to crawl towards the armchair. Draco smiled at how delicious she looked. As Hermione crawled closer and closer to the robe on the floor she could see the wand, just as she was about the lunge out to grab it, the chains around her neck violently dragged her backwards so she hit the back of her head on the bed post with a _thump!_

Draco was tutting and shaking his head. "You think I am a fool mudblood" he laughed, "you dare mock my intelligence" he walked towards her and crouched beside her grabbing her neck slowly squeezing tighter and tighter "you thought you could outsmart me Granger, ha you failed" he snarled. "Lord Voldemort trusted his favourites with mudbloods but he also shared his powers and skills in Legilimency" he smirked. _Shit. He can..._ "Yes Granger I can hear every single one of your thoughts" he smirked and slapped Hermione hard across the face.

Draco then did something unexpected, he let go of Hermione and she gasped for breath. He took out his wand and cast a spell, the same spell as…_oh no_. Hermione felt her entrance dripping with wetness, her nipples hardened and she felt totally overtaken by lust, as if her skin was burning and Draco being inside her was the only thing that would extinguish the fire. _That_ _bastard._ _That very handsome bastard._ _His beautiful soft skin. His soft lips. His gorgeously toned lean chest and long torso. He's so big and handsome._ Hermione began to trace her fingers down her body over her breasts, looking at Draco and biting her bottom lip.

"How do you feel mudblood?" he smirked and put his robes back on, poured another quantity of fire whiskey into his glass and sat in the armchair watching Hermione's body beg for his touch. "How much do you want me Granger?" Draco purred.

Hermione let out soft moans of desire as she continued to stroke down her body to try to eliminate some of her desperate need. Hermione's head was filled only with one thought. _I need him inside me._ Her body was desperately begging for Draco's touch. "I want you so much master" she moaned and cupped her breasts, slowly pinching her hardened nipples. Draco was so aroused by this scene in front of him that the outline of his hard member was now visible under his robes.

Oh how Draco had fantasied of this scene for so many years. He dreamt of Granger freely offering herself to him. He wished these were different circumstances, but he couldn't not take advantage of this situation. She belonged to him now. He could do whatever he wanted to do to her body. The whimpers in her voice were making him melt.

"Please" Hermione whimpered whilst closing her eyes lying on the floor and arching her back tracing her fingers all over her body.

"How should you address me mudblood?" Draco purred slowly standing up and stalking towards her.

"Please master" Hermione moaned and Draco smirked. Watching her beg for him was amusing and erotic. He felt so powerful. Draco dropped his robe to reveal his hard member. Hermione opened her lust filled eyes and let out a whimper.

Draco leaned over Hermione and ran his fingers up her inner thigh "is this what you want?" Draco purred and Hermione let out a soft moan. She ran her fingers up his back and Draco winced back. He forcefully pulled her hands down off of him and pinned them on the floor. "Don't touch me unless I tell you to touch me mudblood" he said firmly. Then stood up and walked over to the firewhiskey. He downed another large gulp. Hermione looked up at him like a pleading puppy slightly frowning in confusion. _Why's he so angry? Why isn't he inside me already?_ Hermione's mind kept ticking but was intoxicated by lust.

"Have I displeased you master?" she purred as she crawled towards him. Draco still faced away from her. Hermione knelt at his feet and Draco walked passed as if she were invisible before he sat down on the armchair again.

"You don't get it Granger, you'll never get it" he said carelessly as if the words slipped out as the alcohol masked his senses. Hermione looked like a lost puppy who needed protecting. He wished he could protect her but that was not his mission. He was given one mission – break her then dispose of her. Hermione still lust filled crawled over to him and knelt in front of him before beginning to stroke up his leg and across his still hard member. He let out a small groan. He leant his head back as Hermione's hot mouth was edging closer and closer to his member. Hermione kissed him and licked and began to take him into her mouth.

Hermione felt so overtaken with lust her next moves surprised her. She stood up and mounted Draco, she positioned herself on him and pushed him inside. As she took each inch she felt her blood boil and her body pulsate against him, she felt ablaze. With each slow lustful bounce Hermione felt electrical bolts surging through her. Draco had never felt so good, he closed his eyes and revelled in the pleasure. Draco picked her up and his animalistic instinct took over. He kissed her roughly whilst pinning her down on the bed. _He kissed me._ _His lips are so soft and hot. _Hermione looked into Draco's eyes and he could see her burning desire. "Fuck me Draco" she moaned in his ear. Draco's heart skipped a beat at the sound of his name. Draco positioned himself on top of Hermione and slowly thrust into her, letting out a guttural groan. Draco held Hermione's arms down as he thrusts fast and hard into her, her whimpers and moans were sending electrical surges through his body.

Hermione closed her eyes, so lost in lust she was begging for orgasm. Draco dropped his fingers to her clit and rubbed quickly, Hermione's eyes opened and she screamed "please let me master" she begged. Draco rubbed faster and thrusted deeper sending Hermione's body into spasms. It was soon after he groaned and flowed into her. After a final thrust he rolled off of her and they lay looking at the ceiling panting.

Hermione felt as if the lust filled clouds that masked her thoughts had vanished and she went into overthinking mode._ What just happened? I called him Draco? What is wrong with me? I wanted him but he'd just raped me? Umbridge must had combined the imperius curse and lust potion to make me want him. I would never want the ferret to touch me or kiss me. He kissed me. Why did he kiss me? _

"Granger shut up, you're giving me a headache" he growled as he sat up shaking his head and stood to pour another glass of firewhiskey.

"Haven't you had enough?" Hermione said with a disapproving undertone. Hermione sat up on the bed and hugged her knees.

"You don't get to speak to me like that mudblood, don't forget your place" he said aggressively whilst pointing his glass towards her then downing his drink.

"How could I possibly forget my place Malfoy, my friends are dead, I've been tortured by that pink creature for weeks, I have a leash like a dog, and you raped me" she huffed and shook her head in frustration. _How dare he suggest I'm out of place. Vile ferret. _

"You are a dirty mudblood slut, yes Potter is dead, your blood traitor boyfriend is dead, I just wish I was there to have seen you kill him. How did it feel murdering that dirty weasel?" Draco spat as he walked closer and closer to Hermione with dark black eyes mining into hers.

"Don't you dare speak about them ferret. You don't get to talk about them like that" she stood and violently threw her hand at him. Draco caught her hand mid flight and pulled her closer to his face.

"I can say what ever I want mudblood. You are nothing more than my slave and you have no one left, not even your dirty dead muggle parents" he laughed coldly. "You are here purely for my entertainment, once I am done with you you can see your friends again" he said firmly and pushed her to the floor.

"I thought once that there was a small piece of goodness in you Malfoy. I was wrong" Hermione spat and held her knees tight to her chest.

"I'm a Death Eater Hermione, what do you expect? This is what I am meant to do. This is who I am" he spat and walked away from her to regain his composure. _Hermione? He's never used my first name._

"We all have a choice Malfoy. We had a choice, and this is what you chose. This is who you are because you chose it" she cried out. Hermione looked away at the other side of the bedroom as tears began to form in her eyes. "If you're going to kill me, please just do it now so I don't have to live in this hell anymore" she cried.


	4. Chapter four - Hour

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any of the Harry Potter characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**WARNING: Rating M (for readers aged 16 years+). Extreme language and sexually explicit content. Very graphic non-consensual content and themes. Smut. Do not read any further if you do not like these things.**

**[Thank you for all your reviews! This is the first fic that I have ever published. I'm glad you like the content! There's more to come with this story, I have a plan for it; more sex, submission, explanation and resolve. So stick with me on my journey of writing this story and let me know your thoughts.] **

**Chapter 4 – Hour **

_Slam_. Through the oak door he went. Malfoy was gone. Hermione tried to compose herself with deep breaths. _I need to get out of here._ She thought desperately. Hermione looked around the room again looking for any glimmer of hope for escape. She stood and stepped towards the large window to the left side of the bed. The chain connected to her collar allowed her to see green from outside the window. _This isn't Hogwarts. It must be Malfoy Manor. Why isn't he staying at Hogwarts? Maybe this is part of the agreement for having me that he mustn't be at the school, but why? Why wouldn't Voldemort want me at Hogwarts? _Hermione pondered. She then considered her options. _I can't apparate, not with this collar on anyway since Umbridge enjoyed reminding us "of course your collars have tracers' dears, we can't have our Masters' misplacing their property". Evil witch. I could try to use a wand but no doubt I'll be cursed for it. _

_Snap. Crunch. _The whistle sound cracked from behind Hermione. _Someone's just apparated in here._ Before Hermione could spare a second thought she jumped and held her fists out in defence ready to attack. She scouted around her but saw no trace of Malfoy. It was a small female house elf, dressed in similar rags to what the girls were given to wear before they started training. The elf walked in, unfazed by Hermione's stance, walked around her and placed a pile of fresh clothes on to the bed. As the elf turned to head to the door to make her departure Hermione blurted out "help me" in a desperate plea.

The elf stopped and without looking at Hermione whispered "Master says I can't talk to you Miss, he says you a mudblood" and she continued to walk to make her leave.

A small gasp left Hermione's throat. "What's your name?" she asked desperately.

"Mopsy Miss" the elf replied quietly continuing to look away from Hermione. "I will get in trouble for speaking Miss, Master will punish Mopsy" the fear in the elf's sweet voice shot through Hermione.

"Mopsy can you apparate out of this room?" Hermione spoke calmly as she tried to gather her thoughts. _If Mopsy can apparate inside the Manor she could apparate me to a safe place without the collar cursing me. _

"Of course Miss, I'm an elf. Master says I can't talk to the mublood, bad Mopsy" she squealed as she hit herself in the face. Mospy started muttering insults at herself and continued to hit herself as she walked towards the door "Master wants you to be ready in 10 minutes Miss" Mospy then clicked her fingers and Hermione's chain disappeared, only the collar remained. Hermione closed her eyes breathed a sigh of relief from the pressure removed from her collar bones. When Hermione reopened her eyes Mopsy had gone. Hermione walked over to the clothes on the bed and unfolded them. A tight fitted black corset embroidered with dark green swirls that gave the illusion of snakes, a dark green lace up satin thong with attachable black sheer suspender stockings. Hermione walked over to the dressing up table by the window and sat down, noticing a wand with a piece of parchment that read….

**Mudblood,  
Use this wand to cast a spell for your hair, makeup and corset.  
Try to stop yourself from looking like a filthy Mudblood.  
P.s try to cast any other spell and it will rebound.  
Your Master, D.M.**

Hermione's blood started to boil. _If only I could use this wand to hex that vile smirk off his face_. Hermione cast the spells taught in training and her hair was in perfectly soft, loose, brown curls, her makeup was gentle and subtle. She included an eyelash extension spell to accentuate her feminine features. When Hermione looked at herself in the mirror she frowned._ Is that me?_ She exhaled. _It'll have to do. This is all that is expected of me now anyway._ Hermione slipped into her pointed black velvet heels to finish the look and walked towards the door. Hermione gulped then shook her head. _One thing I am not giving them is my fear._ _They will not break me._

Hermione walked out through the door to find a black marble spiral staircase. She looked around but there was nothing else, no doors, just the staircase. Only a large portrait of a tall handsome man, beautifully similar features to Draco. _Must be a Malfoy. _

"Dirty Mudblood" the painting grumbled as she walked past. Hermione had to fight her instincts to rip the damn portrait into pieces. Her patience and tolerance were wearing very thin. She made her descent down the stairs, each foot carefully placed on each step, her hand gliding down the black bannister. As Hermione totted closer and closer to the light she could hear laughing and many voices. _Who's here? A Death Eater meeting? A party? Am I dinner? _Hermione shuddered then regained her composure.

Hermione reached the final step and slowly looked up to see a banquet. The long wooden oak table with beautiful golden and green decorations littered with over twenty familiar faces. At the head of the table looking opposite to Hermione sat Draco Malfoy. He wore a slick black suit, with a black shirt without a tie and few top buttons undone. The rest of the table was filled with many faces Hermione recognised, mostly those she saw the day she was taken to Malfoy's room; Lestrange and Greyback sat in the middle of the table. All were dressed formally in suits. _What are they doing?_ _What's the occasion?_ Hermione then noticed behind each seated man stood a girl with a collar, similarly dressed to her. She gulped. _This can't be good._

"Ahh good my dessert has arrived" Draco laughed as he wiggled his index finger instructing Hermione to make her way over to him. He looked drunk on power. Other Death Eaters laughed at his joke and stared hungrily at Hermione. One thing the lessons did teach Hermione was how to walk deliciously in heels, her hips swished side to side, she looked like the temptress of seduction. Once Hermione was stood beside Draco he pulled her on top of his lap and she held her hands back in shocked surrender. "Finally surrendering to me Granger?" he whispered and laughed as he sat her directly between his legs, her arse rubbing ever so closely to his growing desire. Hermione blushed as she was forced to look directly down the table.

"Someone has to enjoy the spoils of war, enjoy dessert" Draco announced to the table before smirking darkly and pressing his lips against Hermione's neck. She shivered at his warm alcohol coated breath enflamed her nostrils and she cringed away from him. The rest of the table cheered and held their tankards in the air in unison before drinking and slurping every last drop of what Hermione could only imagine was fire whiskey. Each man then clicked their fingers and in unison the girls behind them stepped forwards and were grabbed, pulled, fondled, bitten. The squirms were deafening to Hermione's ears so much so that she almost blocked out Malfoy's creeping hands up her body. Hermione watched in disgust as the Death Eaters pulled the girls over their laps and carelessly bit, scratched and grabbed their bodies. Some of the girls were zombie-like, clearly they'd been tortured and broken to a place of non-redemption. Hermione felt like screaming at them to fight back, there was as many Death Eaters as there were girls_. We could fight. _

"Let me go Malfoy" Hermione said with gritted teeth and hushed tones. Draco sunk his teeth deeply into her neck and sucked. He drew blood as he resurfaced. Hermione yelped like a lioness that had been shot in the leg. "Careful not to get a trace of me on your lips Malfoy, you may like the taste of Mudblood more than you think" Hermione spat.

"I'm so glad you were gifted to me. Your spirit makes you much less boring than my other slave" Draco slurred. He began to try to fondle with his zip to undo his trousers. _Oh no. Not here. Not now. Not in this room. I would rather die than him degrade me here. Other slave? _Hermione thought strongly.

"What do you mean other slave?" Hermione winced as Malfoy traced his index finger over her cheek and held his hand around her throat.

"Shhh" he said drunkenly as he continued trying to remove himself from his trousers with on hand and hold her with the other. Hermione looked down at the table and before her brain could process her reflex had kicked in and she lunged towards the cheese knife, Malfoy simultaneously flicked his wand and two chains formed around Hermione's arms restraining her hands and keeping them flat on the table millimetres from the knife but unable to touch it. "You're so hot when you're angry" Malfoy purred in her ear as he let his member out of his zip and lifted Hermione up slightly._ No, no, no, not again. You're not here. You're with Harry and Ron in Hogsmead drinking a butter beer. _Hermione winced and tightly shut her eyes begging her mind to get lost in an old memory to remove her from the present. Malfoy positioned her over him and he forcefully pushed into her entrance. Hermione cried out in pain at the unprepared invasion. Each thrust felt like she was being stabbed with a sharp foreign object. "This is what you deserve, you dirty Mudblood slut. You're here to please me, so please me" he slurred and sat back ceasing the thumping thrusts. He was expecting her to do the work. She exhaled and shuddered at the pure violation. She opened her eyes and noticed the eyes of the other Death Eaters on her and Malfoy, she looked like a dear in the headlights. The humiliation made Hermione's cheeked redden. She was the entertainment. The other girls were now all knelt at the sides of their Masters, with scratches, teeth marks and cuts across their faces and chests, their clothes ripped or out of place.

"Please your master like the Mudblood slut you are" Draco said loudly and proudly. There was laughter. Hermione knew there was laughter but she could not wipe the veil of anger that overcame her facial features and the fire of fury that burned in her eyes. Hermione's ears felt like they were about to bleed. "Fuck me" Draco sneered, they all continued to laugh. The girls all looked in front of them like zombies. Hermione wondered if the knife in her eye line was sharp enough to cut her own throat. "Fuck your master" Draco commanded. Hermione winced and bit the inside of her cheek so hard she could feel the blood seeping onto her tongue. Hermione fought back angry tears. She fought back screams. She choked on the words blocked in her throat and begged her thoughts to float away and leave her body whilst it endured what sick activities Malfoy had planned. _I have no choice. He will kill the others to punish me if I don't._ Hermione hated how she responded to him by submitting and slowly bouncing up and down on his member. As she rose and dipped, her body began to betray her and became aroused. She closed her eyes tightly. Malfoy licked his lips. As Hermione kept her eyes firmly shut and continued to grind up and down on Draco's hard member, she heard the clasp of the door creak and small pitter patter footsteps.

"Oh good our guests are here" Hermione opened her eyes suddenly. _Guests? _A group of young muggle women and men entered the room, perhaps there was thirty of them squeezed into the free space in the dining room, the door slammed shut behind them. The clock struck and dimed on the hour. 6 dimes. _It must be 6 o'clock._ "Finally, some real fun" he laughed, her blood froze, she felt as if all the blood drained from her head and slipped out of her body. Hermione could not move, she just stared at the scared faces of the muggles walking into the room, dressed like tourists about to see a great attraction.

"What are you doing with them?" Hermione's voice cracked into a whisper. Her body completely still, sat firmly on Draco's lap staring into the crowd with open tear glazed eyes.

"They're the entertainment" Draco smirked. He then forcefully pushed himself to standing up, shoving Hermione out of the way. She remained bent over the table restrained by the chains. Draco removed himself from inside her and as he slowly pulled out of her she shuddered with relief. He casually repositioned his trousers and did up his zip. He stood up to the left of Hermione's taut body.

"My friends" Draco announced proudly as if the last few minutes had not happened. "Our Lord has bestowed us with a great gift. He has granted us the pleasure of eliminating these vile muggle scum" he smirked darkly. The men laughed and stood in unison and slowly put on their Death Eater masks.

The next few minutes descended into chaos. Hermione's body went into shock, she blacked out hearing blood curdling screams and flashes of green, laughter, cheering, bangs, cries for mercy, cries of pain, each unforgiveable being cast.

What felt like hours later Hermione's eyes fluttered open, as if she'd been in a deep sleep. She was curled up under the dining table being dragged to the surface by the root of her hair. She didn't even react to the piercing pain of her hair being pulling, the pain was a reminder that she was still living in this nightmare, still surviving. As her eyes adjusted to the scene in front of her Hermione began to weep, she gasped at the sight of the room. Blood stains covered the walls. A pile of dead innocent muggles. Each enslaved witch remained in their positions knelt by the chairs. Hermione looked along the arm that belonged to the person's fingers still entwined in her hair…Blaise Zabini. He had jet black hair, dark chocolate eyes and flawless skin. He smirked at Hermione's clear distain and distress. Hermione may have once found him attractive for his physical beauty if it were not for his ugly prejudice and cold heart.

"They were innocent!" Hermione cried out. All of the Death Eaters looked towards her as she was shaking heavily with frustration and hysteria. _How could they kill innocent people? _

"They were as guilt as your parents for being vile stinking muggles" A masked man sneered from across the room.

"Shut up you stupid slut" Greyback growled as he looked up from the corpse of a young girl, a few years younger than Hermione, blood dripping down from his mouth. He then buried his teeth back into her lifeless body. Hermione heaved in revulsion.

"Muzzle your pet Malfoy" Another masked man muttered as Draco walked towards her removing his mask, sweat beads layering his forehead. He had a glint of violence in his eye and he was heading in Hermione's direction.

_Smack!_ Hermione fell to the floor as she was slapped harshly across her face by Draco's left hand.

"Thank you for getting my slave for me Blaise" Draco smiled towards Blaise "but I think she requires further training" he smirked darkly. Blaise then grabbed Hermione's shoulders and dragged her into standing position. "Thank you for your service men, I hope you enjoyed this evening's celebration. I hope you do join me in carrying out our Lord's mission and continue to serve him loyally" Draco announced. Each masked man removed their mask and knelt on one knee bowing their heads, mere centre metres from the muggles' corpses.

They chanted together in unison "**Serve the great, serve the powerful, serve the pure. Our Lord is our saviour. We are his loyal servants. We serve for the greater good. Serve the great, serve the powerful, serve the pure**". They then all stood proudly with their masks in front of them.

"You're all monsters" Hermione screamed through teary eyes. She felt her heart had lost another piece. She wanted to scream so loudly her lungs burned.

They laughed. They just laughed at her. No remorse. Nothing.

"I've had enough of your disrespect" Malfoy stated firmly. He grabbed Hermione by her hair and dragged her to kneel besides the chair he was previously seated at. He sat down "kneel" he commanded. Hermione was dragged to the floor and knelt while flailing her hands trying to remove Draco's hand from her head. "Where's my other slave?" he snapped his fingers and a house elf appeared holding a young girl in chains. She had beautiful silver blonde hair and porcelain skin. Dressed in a matched outfit to Hermione. Her eyes were…dead. No life seemed to linger behind them. _Luna_. _What have they done to you?_ Hermione wanted to scream but her voice was trapped in a cage in her wind pipe."Come" Draco commanded and Luna obliged walking slowly and sensually over to Draco she knelt down beside him and bowed her head "good" he stroked her hair like an owner contently stroking their pet. _What is he doing? Why does he have Luna?_ "I need you to teach my Mudblood how to behave, do you think you can do that?" Draco asked Luna in a kind voice lifting her chin slightly with his index finger. She nodded.

Draco smirked to himself and announced "you know what amuses me? My mudblood thinks she can win. My blood traitor thought the same, look at her now" he laughed and threw his head back before looking back towards the table. "Who would like to try my blood traitor? I'm feeling generous this evening" he laughed taking a sip of fire whiskey from his tankard. Simultaneously Luna stood up ready to obey. Lestrange stood up and licked his lips, Draco clicked his fingers and Luna sensually walked over to Lestrange before kissing his neck. Draco sat down in his chair and took another large swig of his drink. He smirked to himself. His fingers still tightly entwined in Hermione's mane. "Help yourselves" he smirked darkly and watched with eyes full of power and triumph. Different men stood and began to remove various items of clothing from Luna's body, she made no resit. She was like a shell of the person Hermione once knew. Draco pulled Hermione's face towards his and spat "look at her, that is your future. You will learn to behave, you will learn to obey and you will submit to me, understood?" he jolted his hand out of Hermione's hair and she flinched away. Hermione was shaking. _How can Luna allow those monsters to touch her?_ Silent tears ran down Hermione's cheeks.

"Maybe I should rape her and you Mudbloods can watch, what do you say?" Rudolphus blurted out before laughing hysterically, holding his stomach.

"Maybe we should rape them all and make her watch" Greyback howled sinisterly and stared darkly at Hermione before grabbing two girls in front of him by the hair. Others around the room copied. Draco clapped and laughed. The men began to rip the clothes off of the girls and touch them all over their bodies. One of the men had already positioned himself over Luna, her body draped over the dining table._ I can't let them._

"Stop!" Hermione shrieked. "All of you stop!" she was unsure of her next move. Hermione looked pleadingly at Draco "I'm sorry Master please forgive me" she bowed her head and looked to the floor expecting to have her body writhing on the floor in excruciating pain any second. But no. She heard a _clang! _Then she was dragged to stand up by the root of her hair and was dragged up the staircase. She could no longer see Draco. She could no longer see the dead corpses on ground. She could no longer see the zombie-like expression of the other girls whilst their bodies were violated.

_Slam! _Once again she was in his bedroom. _They're going to rape those girls because of me. They're going to torture them because of me. Luna. Poor Luna. I failed her. I can't keep doing this. I'm never getting out._

Draco towered above her body as she lay on the floor "I thought you were meant to be intelligent, you're just a stupid mudblood like the rest of them" he spat as he circled her in the middle of the room.

"I'm sorry master" Hermione said softly as a tear fell down her cheek_. I can't do this anymore. _"Please don't let those girls get hurt because of my actions, hurt me, rape me…kill me…please" Hermione begged as the tears began to flow down her pretty face.

"I can't stop those men from taking out their frustrations on their slaves. But you will be punished" Draco stated before lifting her chin. "Look at me" he commanded. Hermione looked up and into his deep grey eyes as he studied her beautiful hazelnut brown eyes that seemed to stare into his soul.

"Please kill me" Hermione begged. _I'm on my own. The longer I'm here the more the others will be hurt. It'd be safer for them if I was gone._ _I want to be back with Harry and Ron. I hope the next life is more fair._

"What would be the fun in that?" Draco smirked.


	5. Chapter five - Heir

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any of the Harry Potter characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**WARNING: Rating M (for readers aged 16 years+). Extreme language and sexually explicit content. Very graphic non-consensual content and themes. Smut. Do not read any further if you do not like these things.**

**Chapter five – Heir **

Draco continued to hold Hermione's hair tightly in his fist staring deeply into her eyes as she was curled up on his cold wooden bedroom floor.

"What did you do to Luna?" Hermione spat.

"Looney only needed a little pushing and she broke, now she is completely submissive to me. She will do what ever I want" he smiled with pride and then sneered. "I hoped you would learn your place Granger but maybe I was wrong" he looked towards the floor "or maybe you need more incentive" Draco smirked before clicking his fingers. Mospy arrived, "get the slave" he commanded and with a _crack_ Mopsy returned with Luna. She was completely naked with blood marking different parts of her body.

"Luna" Hermione shouted at her with tears forming in her eyes. Luna did not look at Hermione, it was as if she was not there.

"Kneel" Draco commanded and Luna obliged. Hermione whimpered as her tears began to fall on to the floor. _He's truly going to destroy me. _Draco walked over to Luna and stroked her hair before slapping her harshly across the face, she moved to her left side due to the sheer force of the attack then she sat back in her original position as if untouched. "She has learned her place. She knows if she steps out of line she will end up like her blood traitor father" he spat and looked at Hermione with cold eyes. "What happened to him Looney?" Draco acted falsely concerned then laughed as there was no reply.

"Luna?" Hermione tried again to gain Luna's attention.

"There's no point Mudblood, she can't speak" Draco said firmly before dropping his hand from Hermione's hair as her body jerked towards the floor.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked horrified whilst holding the sore roots of her hair Draco had yanked.

"Her tongue was cut out when she decided to answer back" Draco smiled at Hermione as she shrieked in shock. Hermione began to edge away from Draco on the heels of her feet and palms of her hands. Draco calmly walked over to her and crouched down besides her. "Don't make me do the same to you Mudblood, your tongue is useful" he sneered. Hermione tried to stop the sniffles and horrified gasps that left her throat. _What is the point to anything anymore?_

"I know that Gryffindor spirit means you don't care about punishment for your own actions, so follow the rules and submit to me or Looney will feel the consequences" Draco stated coldly through gritted teeth. Hermione knew this was her only way out, to do the one thing she knew how. _Follow the rules. _

As Draco stood up and turned away from Hermione she knelt and replied softly "yes master" with her head bowed to the floor. Draco astonished at his triumph turned around to face her.

"What did you say Mudblood?" he asked inquisitively as if he had misheard her declaration of submission.

As his tall body stood over her Hermione repeated "yes master, I submit to you" she said softly in a calm voice.

"Good" he said firmly. "Come apologise to my guests" he stated and Hermione followed him, she looked back towards Luna who remained knelt looking in the same spot.

Draco led Hermione down the spiral staircase again to the dining room. Hermione tried to keep her eyes on the floor. She could see in her peripheral vision that the muggle corpses had been removed from the room yet the blood stains remained. The Death Eaters were again sat at their seats and Draco proudly paced towards his seat at the head of the table. He sat and Hermione stood besides him her vision remained on the floor.

"Well done Son you finally taught her to heel" a deep voice bellowed from behind Hermione and she felt cold thin pale fingers dance around her waist.

"Mister Malfoy" all of the men rose from their seats and bowed their heads in unison. All except Draco who remained seated.

"Father, thank you for your attendance, how's mother doing?" he said nonchalantly as the men around the table sat down and Lucius continued to run his fingers across Hermione's chest, she gulped.

"Fine Son. Thank you for the invitation to this meeting" he sneered sarcastically as he grabbed Hermione's hair sharply and pulled her head back with his other hand caressing her chest. The other men in the room looked with excitement. Draco did not look to see his father's actions, he continued to stare down the dining table.

"Apologies father, the Dark Lord did not inform me of your return from Romania" Draco replied casually. Hermione closed her eyes tightly as Lucius' lips pressed against her neck. Hermione felt like her skin was crawling whilst this dirty man who had tormented her with his words for years now had the power to violate her like this in front of an audience.

"Yes well here I am and here she is, the beautiful Miss Granger" he smirked as his fingers began to stroke down her waist to her inner thigh. "You did well Draco, I hope you kept my slave well rested for my return" he licked his lips and licked Hermione's neck.

"She requires further training Father" Draco replied, his hands tensing into fists.

"I will provide the rest of her training Son, you may continue to carry out your dark fantasies with the blood traitor you chose, looney was it?" Lucius smirked and delved his teeth into Hermione's neck she let out a yelp of pain which seemed to only encourage Lucius' growing desire. "I trust you are all enjoying your Mudbloods?" Lucius addressed the table. The men nodded quickly in response. "Good. Go continue enjoying them, it is time now for me to enjoy mine" he smirked and the men slowly rose from their seats. "GET OUT!" he bellowed and the men apparated. It was just Lucius, Draco and Hermione.

"Does mother know about Granger?" Draco asked now turning to face his father. "I'm sure she would find it distasteful that you are planning to keep a Mudblood, especially this one" Draco shrugged.

"Your mother knows her place. You may be the heir to the Manor, however you seem to have forgotten your place in this family son" Lucius dropped Hermione and her body dropped to the floor with a _thump!_ He removed his wand and shouted "CRUCIO!" casting the spell directly at Draco who fell the floor writhing in pain. Hermione watched horrified. She began to try to crawl towards the door. Lucius' face was full of rage and pleasure. After a few minutes, just as Hermione got to the door handle Lucius dropped the spell and smirked with beads of sweat lining his forehead. He then looked sharply at Hermione and walked ferociously over to her grabbed her wrist and pulled her to her feet. "I'm not done with you Mudblood" Lucius snarled. Hermione winced at his words. She saw Draco's limp body on the floor as she was dragged away and out through another bolted door_. Slam!_ She was again in darkness with a Malfoy.


	6. Chapter six - Horror

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any of the Harry Potter characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**WARNING: Rating M (for readers aged 16 years+). Extreme language and sexually explicit content. Very graphic non-consensual content and themes. Smut. Do not read any further if you do not like these things.**

**Chapter 6 – Horror **

Hermione's eyes fluttered closed. Her whole body felt woozy and strange. She felt as if acid was rushing up her oesophagus. She felt like she was going to be sick. She took three deep breaths and slowly fluttered her eyes open to take in her surroundings. She was in a cold, smelling room. She could make out the blurred image of bars enclosing her in the cell. _I'm imprisoned._ _What did he do to me? I feel like I'm dying._ Hermione struggled feeling her whole body in discomfort. It was then that she realised she had her hands tied above her head in taut rope digging into her delicate wrists. She was suspended by a cold metal hook dangling down from the ceiling. Her tip toes just touched the stone floor surface. Bare feet. She felt shivers run up her entire body. She was completely naked. A small draft of whistling air drifted over her shivering body. Hermione tried to lick her dry lips. She felt exhausted. Suddenly she noticed a flicker of a light in the distance edging closer from the metal bars. Silent cold icy tears struggled to fall down Hermione's cheek, her body was battling dehydration. Her mouth felt so dry she was unable to make a sound.

Strong, powerful footsteps charged towards the bars, getting louder and louder. The light drew closer and closer. _A spell cast to ignite a hand held lamp. _Hermione thought as she saw the beautiful lamp glowing in the dark. The glow reflected off of the silhouette holding it…_Draco?_. The metal bars creaked open and he wondered over to Hermione. She battled to keep her exhausted eyes open to look at his face but she was failing. He began to pour a small amount of water into her mouth, she licked her lips to swallow every last drop.

"What are you doing here?" she managed to cough out, tirelessly trying to see his face through her fluttering eyelids.

"Making sure you don't die, can't have a Mudblood slave death, it'd reflect badly on the Malfoy name" he replied firmly. "Do not mention that I was here" he said coldly. As he turned away Hermione wretched. He turned around to see her body failing at fighting starvation and dehydration. He shook his head and turned away.

The metal bars clanged shut and he was gone. Hermione's eyes fluttered. She desperately clung to consciousness.

_Crack! Snap!_ Someone had apparated onto the spot behind Hermione. "I love your body" Lucius breathed his hot breath onto Hermione's neck sending her into a shiver. "So young, so dirty, so delicious" he purred into her ear his fingers travelling up and down Hermione's torso.

"What do you want from me?" Hermione whimpered.

"Don't cry, I only want to see you cry when you're chocking on my cock" he hissed and nibbled her ear lobe. Hermione felt revolted as if a trail of beetles were clambering over her naked skin.

"Please let me go" Hermione whimpered and sniffled. Her begging seemed to only encourage Lucius as he began to stroke up her inner thigh to her entrance and bit her shoulder.

"Let's go through the rules; you are mine, you will submit to me and you will obey me. You are my Mudblood slut" he commanded whilst stroking his hand nearer and nearer to Hermione's groin. She let out a yelp of pain as his other hand pinched her hardening nipples.

"What about Draco? I thought…I thought…" she stumbled over her words in the midst of her sniffles.

"You thought he was your Master? No, he was just keeping you warm for me until I got home" He laughed darkly "did he treat you well or did he break you in like I asked?" he said aggressively and began to circle his thumb on Hermione's clit whilst holding his hand over her mouth to muffle her screams. Hermione felt the tears streaming down her cheeks as Lucius forcibly pushing her legs apart and began to desperately pull his zipper down to expose his large member. He spat on his fingers before rubbing Hermione's entrance and desperately pushed himself into her. She shrieked at the invasion. Her hands clasped together tightly as her muscle contracted, only exciting Lucius more.

Hermione expected him to cast a spell like Draco did to ease the pain, but he just continued to aggressively and violently push in and out of her tight entrance. It felt sore and harsh and reddening. She felt no pleasure, just complete agony and fear. She feared Lucius. Unlike Draco, he had no glimmer of any hope of kindness. He was rotten to the core.

Lucius grunted and thrusted harder and harder until Hermione felt every inch of him inside her. She felt violated. Lucius thrusted deeply and released his hand from over her mouth.

She screamed "stop! Please stop!" which seemed to will on his roughness. Hermione began to feel numb as if her spirit had risen out of her body and was looking down on the scene below. She looked fragile. She looked broken.

"Address me correctly" Lucius commanded whilst thrusting harder and deeper, his hands stretching around Hermione's neck choking her.

"Please stop Master" Hermione whispered. She felt like a rag doll being throw around carelessly.

"LOUDER!" He bellowed as if close to climax.

"Please stop Master" Hermione moaned and winced in pain, a few grunts later Lucius pulled out of her. Hermione felt the warm sticky liquid oozing out of her entrance. She felt sick. She felt cold. She felt numb.

"Good girl" Lucius purred into her ear "I can see why my son did not wish to give you back to me" he laughed darkly and disapparated.

Alone in the dark, Hermione wept. She felt totally lost and broken._ How could a man do such an evil thing? I begged him to stop. _

What felt like hours later, Hermione saw the same silhouette with the lamp.

"Draco" Hermione whimpered desperately before she suddenly allowed the blackness to engulf her.

For once in a long time Hermione felt at peace. He body felt totally rested and content. She could almost consider the idea of feeling happy again. Suddenly she opened her eyes in a fright to discover she was in a bed. She no longer felt sick, just normal as if her body had returned to its homeostasis. Hermione looked around her. _Malfoy. The ferret's bed. I'm in his bed? Why?_

Hermione lay back holding her forehead tying to piece together the puzzle.

"Don't move too much, the healing spells are still taking effect" a soft female voice echoed around the room. Hermione looked up to see swirling pretty multicoloured elements dancing over parts of her body. All parts had a mixture of different colours; blues, yellow, reds, purples, golds, silvers, pinks. All except her lower stomach which showed green, only green. Hermione wished she had taken more of an interest in healing magic, she found some spells useful during the Wizarding War but she never got to the level of expertise of healers. She was at a loss.

There were muffled sounds of shouting and talking behind the door when suddenly Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa charged into the room. Hermione remained lying flat on her back and stared at them with concerned eyes.

"See, she is perfectly fine" Lucius sneered at his wife and pointed nonchalantly towards Hermione as if she was unable to hear their discussion and her presence was insignificant.

"Lucius you allowed this Mudblood into our home, you defiled her and tortured her so badly that our son had to clear up your mess for you" she spat at him with violent glints in her eyes. "She must go, I can not have that vile rat in my home, I will not do it" _smack!_ Lucius swiped his cane across his wife's face causing her nose to bloody. She crouched down crutching her nose in her hands in a submissive stance.

"You do not speak to me like that in my own house" he spoke harshly and held Narcissa's face to his before pushing her away. "DRACO!" Lucius bellowed. Draco immediately apparated to the spot and stood casually pressing down his shirt and suit jacket.

"Yes father" he said in a relaxed tone.

"Care to explain this?" Lucius replied pointing his cane towards Hermione.

"She was dying. We can't have a Mudblood slave death on our hands father" _smack!_ Lucius swiped his cane harshly across Draco's face but he repositioned himself and recomposed himself to look at his father in the same spot.

"Mister Malfoy, you may wish to call on Severus. My results are troubling, and I would like his opinion" the soft female voice muttered.

"Why on earth would you need Snape?" Lucius sneered.

"She is pregnant sir" the voice replied. Hermione's heart sank. _Pregnant? How? The vials. The vials should ensure I remain protected. The vials. Oh no. I didn't take them. Shit._

Lucius' sneer was wiped clean off his face and fear ran into his eyes. Narcissa stared at her husband with disgust and fear. "Come Lucius, let's leave this to Draco to handle" Narcissa said softly, her voice cracking, she wrapped her arm in a loop with Lucius' arm and they apparated out of the room.

Draco's expression was unclear. His face seemed frozen. Not so much as a frown. Just zombie-like. He then rolled up his sleeve and pressed his wand to his dark mark. He knew this was his fault. He knew if Snape apparated to the Manor the Dark Lord would know why instantly so he considered it'd be more loyal to call on his Lord straight away.

Hermione suddenly felt all the warmth from the room disappear. She had never felt so cold. She shivered to the bone. She felt like her spirit was slipping out of her body and being sucked into a black hole of death. Then he appeared. The Dark Lord himself with his most trusted advisor and traitor of the Order; Severus Snape.

Snape was very close to death when Nagini attacked him. But Harry managed to cast a healing spell he'd learned from Sirius and Snape clutched to the edge of life. After the War was won Voldemort realised he needed to keep alliances with the powerful Pureblood houses and reinstalled Snape into his ranks. From that day Snape has stood by his side.

Hermione shivered at the memories floating around her head. _Harry. My best friend._ Another innocent soul destroyed by the creature now stood over her body.

"What is it healer?" Voldemort spoke in a hiss.

"She's pregnant" the female voice replied matter-of-factly.

"How could let this happen Draco? She is a Mudblood. You know the rules" Voldemort stared darkly into Draco's eyes. Draco tightened his fists as if to stop himself from showing weakness.

"My Lord, may I inspect the girl?" Snape started with his head bowed.

"Of course, Severus" he hissed in response and pointed towards her.

Snape began to circle Hermione staring at the green elements dancing around her womb.

"My Lord, I believe it'd be in our best interests to perform Legilimency, I feel there is more to this than meets the eye" Snape said inquisitively pacing in front of Hermione's body.

Suddenly Hermione screamed as Snape invaded her mind, it were as if she was watching her life as a film, memories flashing before her eyes. Snape seemed particularly interested in Hermione's childhood and birth. As a baby all witches store memories since birth but most never see this due to the power it requires. Snape was pushing her mind to the edge. There was no memory of the birth. Snape then extracted himself from her mind. Hermione was instantly sick and turned to her left side to deposit it on the floor. Draco cringed at the sight of her.

"Interesting, no memories of birth" Snape said bluntly.

"Why?" Voldemort hissed.

"I am unsure but it leads me to believe those muggles were not her parents. That green imagery over her womb has only ever been seen a handful of times before, it is very rare. It suggests she is carrying a Pureblood foetus with a direct line to one of the great ancient Pureblood households. She is likely a descendent of one of the Hogwarts Founders" there was silence. No one was more silent that Hermione. Her whole life now seemed a complete lie. _Pureblood? How could this be? _

"How do we find out more?" Voldemort said calmly and coldly.

"Dumbledore's pensieve, my Lord" Severus replied and bowed his head.

Suddenly all had disapparated, all except Hermione, Draco and the lingering female voice in the shadows.

"I'm not muggle born" Hermione stated in disbelief.

"No dear, your child will be one of the most pureblood Wizards known to exist in the wizarding world" the female voice replied softly.

"Wizard?" Hermione replied her eyes looking around the room and seeing Draco's mouth drop open.

"Yes dear, in Wizarding pregnancies it takes merely hours to assess the sex of the child. Pregnancy only lasts two months, you are already one week gone" she replied.

"Can you determine who is the father?" Draco asked coldly.

"You dear, the magic glowed brightest when you entered the room. Congratulations" the soft voice replied.

_Slam!_ Draco left the room with the door almost unhinged. Hermione was left on her own with so many questions, so many thoughts and so many memories floating around her mind.

Hermione had never felt so lost.


	7. Chapter seven - Hopelessness

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any of the Harry Potter characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**WARNING: Rating M (for readers aged 16 years+). No extreme or sexually explicit language in this chapter, purely story content. **

**[Thanks again for your reviews! I understand the hatred for Draco but I feel there is some light in him, he'd just forgotten about that side to him, until now…I felt like creating a plot twist, so here it is, hope you enjoy it…]**

**Chapter seven – Hopelessness **

Voldemort and Snape apparated to Dumbledore's office in Hogwarts. The once beautifully ancient room was now in ruins. After Dumbledore's death in the Astronomy Tower all those years ago, Bellatrix and other malicious Death Eaters went on a rampage, ruining his office and each meaningful room in Hogwarts. It was left in tatters and scorched. All that remained was the penesive and vials of memories. Snape scoured the shelves of small intricately detailed vials. He read each handwritten name and date until he found what he was looking for…Dumbledore's own memory of one particularly important conversation with the ghost of Helena Ravenclaw in 1897.

"_What do you mean?" young Albus Dumbledore enquired. He was just sixteen years old, dressed in Hogwarts robes and Gryffindor colours. He stared between the cold stone columns at the beautiful youthful figure of the ghost of Helena Ravenclaw. _

"_She is the one who beholds the true prophecy. She will be the true saviour" Helena ghostly soft voice tingled as her body floated across the space. _

"_How will I know who she is?" he asked nervously whilst folding his hands and looking down at the floor. _

"_In 100 years, she will be the brightest witch of her age and also the bravest, just as my mother and her father were" she replied floating to the corner of the space. _

"_How did you come to learn of her?" Dumbledore asked inquisitively striding over towards her. _

"_I found a letter in my mother's cabinet" a ghostly tear trickled down her cheek. _

"_What did it say?" Dumbledore asked in a soft empathetic voice. _

"_It was a letter from Godrick. He'd said that he was so proud of my mother and so heart warmed to hear of their miracle baby girl" tears streamed down her face. _

"_Did you confront her?" he replied wondering closer towards her. _

"_WHAT DO YOU THINK?" She screamed and floated through the young boy. _

"_I'm sorry Helena, I didn't mean to upset you" he replied softly. _

"_I was so furious with my mother that I stole her diadem and left for Albania" she sighed. "She wrote to me and begged me to come home. She said I wouldn't have to have anything to do with the girl. She apologised" she said floating into the corner. "But I wasn't angry with the girl. I was angry with our mother for not telling me of her existence. I never got to meet her" She sighed heavily. _

"_How will the girl turn up in the future?" Dumbledore stroked his chin with inquisition. _

"_My mother entrusted her servant with a time turner and provided instructions to leave the baby girl with muggle parents to hide her identity and keep her safe" Helena replied softly. _

"_What is her name?" he asked. _

"_Hermione Ravenclaw, as our mother never married Godrick she gave the baby our family name" she replied looking down to the stone floor. _

"_And she will be the true saviour?" he asked closing his eyes shut and shaking his head slightly as if in disbelief of the information entangled in his mind. _

"_She will have the power to save the future" she whispered. _

As Voldemort removed his face from the swirling liquid, he stared at Severus.

"It is worse than I feared Severus" Voldemort stated coldly.

"What is it my Lord?" Snape bowed his head.

"The girl is the offspring of Rowena Ravenclaw and Godrick Gryffindor, the two founders desperate to denounce my great ancestor's power and glory, Salazar Slytherin" He hissed. "She will be destroyed" he hissed under short hot breath.

"My Lord, may I suggest we keep this information between ourselves. She may hold great gifts that will be of use to you and our cause" Severus replied his head still bowed. "Her offspring will be of the blood of three of the four founders, that is unheard of in Wizarding history and we could use this to our advantage" he said firmly raising his head.

"Yes Severus, you're right. She must be controlled. She must be contained. Her child must not be a bastard. It would be sinful and offensive to our Pureblood households" he hissed.

"I will arrange to see young Malfoy, my Lord" he bowed his head to Lord Voldemort as he paced towards the door.

"Do not disappoint me Severus, we do not want a repeat of your disloyalty" and with that Snape apparated.

Meanwhile, Hermione slept peacefully, with gentle thoughts entering her mind. She was awoken by the _crack!_ of a person apparating beside her.

"Wake up" he commanded. Hermione rubbed her eyes and gathered the sheets up under her chin. _Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. The father of my child? What a joke._

"What do you want Malfoy?" she answered coldly.

"I hope you like the name" he huffed and sneered.

"What are you going on about?" she shook her head rubbing her temple with her index finger.

"You're to be my wife" he smirked. "Get up and dressed" Draco commanded coldly and stormed out of the door. Hermione's head was spinning, she felt sick. _Is it you baby? Making me feel so sick?_ She laughed to herself. Oh how she no longer felt alone in this cold cruel new world. Her heart already felt deeply connected to the growing baby in her womb. Hermione shook her head with all the negative thoughts entering her mind she felt like poison ivy surrounding a beautiful sunflower crushing it. She didn't want her poisoned mind to have the same damaging impact on her baby.

Mopsy suddenly entered the room and left a pile of clothes. She did not say a word to Hermione.

"Mopsy?" Hermione asked softly and Mopsy ignored her, slowly walking towards the door. "Mopsy please talk to me" Hermione pleaded slowly standing up from her bed and crouching suddenly, holding her lower stomach tightly as a shooting pain rocketed up her body. "Ahh" she cried in pain and held herself tightly.

"Miss Hermione! Are you okay?" Mopsy asked desperately "I'm sorry Miss Hermione, Master said I was not to talk to you or he would punish Mopsy" she said softly rushing over to Hermione and helping her back into the bed. "Miss Hermione, I must tell Master Malfoy" before Hermione could protest the house elf had disapparated.

As soon as she'd left, Draco slammed open the door "what's wrong?!" he asked firmly. Hermione continued to hold her stomach and cry with yelps of agony. "MOPSY GET THE HEALER!" Draco bellowed and crouched next to Hermione's side trying to touch her body, "I'm getting help, just hang on" he said with a small crackle in his wavering voice. Hermione had thousands of thoughts cross her mind so many that it felt like the words were screaming at her. She was screaming. Screaming from the shooting bolts of pain surging through her womb.

"STOP!" She screamed "make it stop!" she begged, her body writhing in pain. Her hands were flailing all over the bed. Draco tried to hold his hand under her head to stop her from bumping it. His other hand began to instinctively travel to her lower stomach. "Draco" she whispered with tears falling down her cheeks. His fingers fluttered over her stomach and the moment his palm touched her lower stomach, her body relaxed. She stopped writhing. It was as if all the pain surging through Hermione's body was instantly drained by Draco's touch. Hermione let out a quiet sigh of relief, as did Draco.

_Crack!_ A small old odd-looking woman entered the room "well done Master Malfoy" she expressed. _A familiar voice._ "The little one was craving his father and mother's connection" she said softly.

Draco's eyes stared longingly at Hermione. It felt like it was the first time he was truly seeing her for her. Her beautiful soft skin. Her gorgeous soft curls. Her freckles. Her soft hands. Hermione's eyes slowly fluttered open and her gaze caught on Draco's beautiful grey eyes. She felt as if she was staring into his soul. She felt a pull in her heart, like this moment mattered and it would shape her future.

"Hermione, I've been told we are to be married today" Draco expressed softly whilst staring deeply into her hazelnut eyes.

"Yes" the word left her mouth before Hermione felt in control of it. It was as if she was under the imperius curse but it felt much stronger. A power she had never experienced before. "I think our son wants us to be married" she said softly as if the words seemed normal within this situation.

"Healer, is it possible that our son has just connected us?" Draco's eyes fluttered closed as if he was in deep thought.

"Yes, he is a child of great power" she replied.

"A true Slytherin, already manipulating his parents" Draco chuckled. It felt good to laugh. He'd forgotten how good it felt.

"Clever, brave and manipulative, he's going to be a ruler" Hermione said staring at Draco. She took in each part of him. She assessed his beautiful lean body and serious features. _I wonder if you'll look like your father?_ Hermione smiled to herself.

_I think he will be as brilliant as his mother._ Draco smiled looking at Hermione and she cradled her lower stomach. Hermione's mind felt cloudy like she'd taken a very strong love potion. She felt something towards Draco. She could not hate or despise him. The hopelessness and dread that she had felt every moment of every day since the end of the War had vanished. She felt light like a feather. She felt powerful. She felt unstoppable.


	8. Chapter eight - How

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any of the Harry Potter characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**WARNING: Rating M (for readers aged 16 years+). Extreme and sexually explicit language. Mature themes and language. Smut. Do not continue to read if you do not like these things. **

**[Thanks again for your reviews! I understand the pregnancy seemed fast but I wanted it to be quick due to the magical power of pregnancy in Witches. In terms of answering your questions, have a read of this chapter…Please continue to review!] **

**Chapter eight – How? **

Hermione slowly stirred awake. Her eye lids batting the gleaming sunlight that shone through the room. She held her hand up to blind her eyes from the beams. She suddenly noticed she was in a bed with white sheets and soft silk pillows. There were four posters and there were two large floor length windows. She closed her eyes and shook her head. She then opened her eyes and noticed she was dressed in a white silk night dress. _Where am I? What happened? How?_

As Hermione pondered over her memories, she heard the latch on the door slowly open. She turned towards the door to her left side and saw him. Draco. She gulped. _What does he want now? Another round of torture and rape? _Hermione's fingers traced up her tense shoulders and she noticed her bare neck. _No collar. Where's the collar? What's happening? Why's he's smiling at me? _Hermione's clear head felt bombarded with unanswered questions. She brought her knees up close to her chest and hugged them.

Draco slowly paced around the bed towards Hermione. He held a silver tray in his hands with a beautiful single rose in a transparent vase, a small crystal glass of orange juice, four triangular pieces of buttered toast in a silver holder and porcelain white plate decorated in painted green flowers , with a single fried egg in the middle of the plate garnished with rocket.

Hermione gulped.

"Good morning darling" he whistled as he smiled and placed the tray on the bed in front of Hermione.

"What's this?" Hermione was unsure of which thought would verbalise, she didn't imagine it would be that one.

"Breakfast for my beautiful wife" the words flowed softly from his lips as he pressed them against her forehead.

Hermione coughed in shocked. "Wife?!" she took in a sharp breath. She looked down at her left hand to see a golden ring indented into her wedding finger. She knew of the deep magic required for the ceremony. Both parties stand before a Marriage Wizard and bare their soul with every reason why they should be wed. Only if the Wizard agrees then they are bound to each other, the rings serve only an aesthetic reminder of their vows by being attached to their skin, non-removable. Wizarding divorces did not exist_. Married. How?_

"Yes Mrs Malfoy" he smiled as he planted a kiss on her lips. Hermione did not kiss back. She felt as if her face was frozen.

"I…I…I was your slave…I'm a muggle born" Hermione panted gulping her increasing speed of inhale breaths down her throat.

"Where have you been for the past 3 years?" he laughed and sat on the bed beside her. "Eat, or it'll go cold" he smiled softly. _3 years?!_

Hermione followed the instructions unsure of his temperament and niceties. She began to slow eat away at the egg and toast. Draco stood up smiling.

"After you're finished we could go for a walk if you'd like?" Hermione did not know how to respond so she instinctively shook her head. He frowned.

She gulped. "I would quite like to spend some time in library" she said timidly, expecting to feel physical force in response. Draco walked up to her and she flinched at his touch as he caressed her cheek.

"You don't look yourself dear, perhaps I should call for the healer?" his hand still resting on her cheek he stared deeply into her eyes.

"No, no, I'm perfectly alright. I just need some quiet reading time" she tried, hoping he would remove his vile tentacles from her.

"Of course. My wife, ever the book worm" he smiled sweetly and kissed her cheek. Hermione tried not to flinch so obviously, but she felt his warm breath on her, turning her stomach south.

She could only try to plaster a fake smile on her face in the hope he would leave her alone. Her plan was working, he stepped back away from her towards the door. He then stopped.

"Scorpio is with the nanny so do not trouble yourself with him today. I know he's irresistible but our son needs to learn not to be dependent on you or he will weaken" Draco said matter-of-factly and smiled before closing the door. _Son?!_

Hermione closed her eyes shut and smacked her head hoping she was in a nightmare. She opened her eyes to find she remained in the same spot. _Husband? Son? What the hell has happened?_ Hermione then stopped hitting herself as if a lightbulb lit up in her mind. _Last thing I remember I was in a dark dingy dungeon with the smell of smoky grubby damp engulfing the space. _She closed her eyes tightly shut trying to retrace her steps through her memories. _Cold. Stank. Sore wrists, tied high above my head. Rope. Dry cracking lips. Dark footsteps. Droplets of water. Draco. Leaving. Darkness. Lucius. Hands. Pain. Soreness. Darkness. Comfort. Bed. Fluffy pillows. Snape. SNAPE?!_ His face entered her mind and she snapped her eyes open. Hermione's head felt like it was swelling and growing in size from the thousands of questions she had floating around her head. She couldn't remember past Snape's face inside her mind. She desperately needed to know more so she swung her legs over the bed and headed over to the white wardrobe. She opened the large doors to find beautiful garments, all dark greens or black colours, all made of lace or silk, the most expensive fabrics. Hermione huffed. She never liked being dressed up like a doll. She preferred clothes for comfort and practicality. She saw at the base of the wardrobe were dozens of pairs of high heel shoes, black stilettoes seemed to be a running theme. She chose a dark green silk dress that reached her knee, it had long sleeves, a soft off-the-shoulder straight neck-line and a black lace belt that went around her waist. Hermione found her draws had a large selection of black and dark green lace thongs, corsets and sheer stockings. Hermione held the black matte strapless corset and matching thong in her hands flailing them around unsure of how she would lace the back of the corset. She began to search the room for her wand. She looked in each gap and space. Unable to locate it suddenly a house elf apparated into the room, Hermione let out a gasp.

"Apologises Mrs Malfoy, Mopsy did not mean to frighten you, I wanted to help you with your corset" the elf said softly.

"Mopsy!" Hermione smiled and said full of excitement.

"Yes Madam, Mopsy is here to serve you" the elf bowed her head.

Hermione began to assess her actions, she realised she needed to act calm, like a Malfoy. Otherwise her behaviour may be considered odd and she may lose her consciousness again. She still needed to work out what had happened the past 3 years and why she was unable to remember. But she was already calculating that she had been under the imperius curse, forced to married Draco and forced to give birth to a child for him. She still could not work out why Malfoy had married her and impregnated her though because she was a mudblood and his slave. Hermione shook her head at the thoughts taking over her vision.

"Are you okay Madam, should Mopsy get Mister Malfoy?"

"No!" Hermione snapped a bit too quickly "no, no, I'm okay thank you, I just need to have some quiet time" her mouth stuttered as she tried to sound her 'normal' self, what she could only imagine she would have sounded like the past 3 years.

Mopsy clicked her fingers and Hermione's corset was tightened perfectly. It accentuated her beautiful waist. Mopsy then clicked her fingers a second time and Hermione was dressed head to toe in the outfit she had chosen including her shoes, hair and makeup being complete. She looked like a vision.

Just as Mopsy turned towards the door Hermione stepped forward a few small steps "Mopsy" she called out as "Where is my wand?" Hermione asked as assertively and Malfoyesque as she could.

Mopsy turned to look at Hermione with her head tilted in curiosity "You do not have a wand Madam, none of the wives do" Mopsy muttered quietly.

"Wives of the Death Eaters?" Hermione asked softly as if asking herself personally.

"Yes Madam" Mopsy grimaced "I should get Mister Malfoy, you don't sound well" she replied and before Hermione could protest she had apparated out of the room. _No wand? How? Why don't the witches have wands? Without my wand I'm powerless. _Hermione tried to recite as many wandless spells as she could ponder over but her mind felt blank as if every spell she had ever learnt had been ripped from her mind. Hermione paced around the room and panic set in_. I need to get out. I need to escape._ Out of pure panic she scurried across the bedroom floor to the door and as she swung it open she was met by Draco. _Shit._ He had a face like thunder. She backed away from the door.

"What's wrong with you dear?" he said in a fake manner of concern. A large dark evil grin began to spread across his face.

"Stay away from me" Hermione's lioness spirit shone through.

"Ha" he laughed "I wondered when this day would come" he smirked and smoothly closed the door behind him.

"Stay away from me Malfoy, I mean it" she backed away further until her back hit the wall behind her. Draco swooped in like a vulture spotting an injured doe. He stalked up to her in three large strides and stood just inches from her face. He wore a black suit and unbuttoned black shirt with a loosely tied black tie around his neck. "What did you do to me?" Hermione's voice wavered as her face tried to move as far away from Malfoy as much as possible.

"You disappoint me" he smirked. "I thought you were the brightest witch of our age" he purred his lips brushing over her earlobe making her shiver.

"You cursed me and made me marry you and have a child with you" she spat. He laughed in response. "Don't laugh at me Malfoy" she ordered defiantly spitting in his face. He laughed evilly and wiped the spit off his cheek.

"You're all the more fun when you're like this Hermione" he purred and grinned darkly, his hands flat against the wall either side of Hermione's face so he could edge in to her closer and closer towards her.

Before she could respond Draco flicked his wand and Hermione's hands were bound behind her back suddenly with invisible rope.

"Stop Malfoy, this isn't funny! Just tell me what the hell is going on!" she screamed. Draco flicked his wand a second time muttering a spell.

"Silencing charm. I don't wish for our son to hear his mother's screams" he grinned. Hermione closed her eyes in grimace trying to prepare herself for the cruciatus curse or worse. "How does it feel knowing you can't fight back?" he purred.

"You never did like a fair fight, you evil cockroach" she spat and moved her face away from him. He grabbed her chin forcing her to face him.

"Open your eyes" he commanded assertively. She refused. "OPEN. YOUR. EYES" he ordered. Hermione hated that she obeyed but she feared he would make it much worse if she continued to defy him. As their eyes met Hermione didn't expect to see such beautiful grey orbs. It made her heart flutter.

"Please just tell me what's happened Draco" she hoped using his name may pull on a heart string she was unsure he had. "Why don't I remember the past three years? Why aren't I your slave? Why did you marry me? When did we have a son?" She looked at him gently hoping he would reply.

"Our son is magnificent Hermione, he brought us together and the Dark Lord favours him. I secured a top position within the ranks and our Son will be the most powerful Wizard who ever lived" Draco showed compassion and he seemed…proud.

"How is he so powerful? I'm muggle born, I had no Wizarding heritage" Hermione was generally intrigued and concerned. _If the Dark Lord is interested in my son, he must be someone special and someone he can use to advance his cause. _

"That's where you're wrong" Draco smirked and kissed her cheek, "you're the daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw and Godrick Gryffindor" he kissed her other cheek. Hermione felt bile rush up her oesophagus. _How? No. It can't be. I was never special. I'm not pureblood. I can't be. _"We will have more powerful children Hermione" Draco kissed her lips and she shuddered backwards refusing to kiss back.

"Stop! Where's my wand?" she commanded, grimacing at his kisses lined her neck.

"It's safe" he replied. _So it hasn't been destroyed. It must be locked away. I must find it. _

Hermione's impulsive Gryffindor ways meant she suddenly planted a kiss on Draco's lips. She knew she needed to act. She needed to be obedient. She needed to be cunning. She needed to gain Draco's trust. She needed to be a Malfoy. The only way she'd get a chance to find her wand and escape would be to play the part of an obedient wife. This was her only shot.

Draco's fingers entwined in her hair. Despite his touch revolting her mentally, her body responded to him.

Draco growled in her mouth at her sudden invasion. He bit her lip and looked at her panting breaking off the kiss. Before he could say another word she dropped to her knees and knelt looking up at him to show complete submission. Draco flicked his wand and the ropes around Hermione's hand had disappeared.

"Please your husband" he ordered and stroked his hand across her cheek. Hermione tried to swallow down her inner panic and gulped looking at the growing desire lining his trousers. She took a deep breath and slowly began to unbutton his trousers. She revealed his large member and he grabbed her head by wrapping his fingers in the roots of her hair and pulling her closer and closer towards it. She looked up at him as she took him into her mouth. She tried to stop herself from gagging as he hit the back of her throat. Her eyes began to stream as he bobbed her head against him forcing himself deeper and deeper into her throat. Hermione struggled for breath as he pulled her off for the final time and dragged her up to her feet. He wore a dark grin and his eyes seemed black, no emotions behind them, just lust. "Get on the bed" he commanded in a husky tone. Hermione followed his command and slowly walked towards the bed, as she began to remove her clothes she felt arms snake around her waist and rip her dress off her body, leaving just her underwear exposed. Hermione winced. Draco stood behind her "bend over" he stated firmly and pushed her over the bed. Hermione heard Draco spit them she felt wetness smeared over her…no, no, not there. "Relax darling, you love this, remember?" she could almost hear his smirk. Hermione began to panic as Draco positioned himself at her tiny bud and he began to invade her ass. Hermione screamed and tried to scramble pushing him away.

"Stop, stop, please!" she begged, he continued to push into her deeply filling her tight hole until her was completely inside her. Each thrust was so painful Hermione clawed at the bed. Draco smirked. He knew what she was doing, he knew she was pretending because his wife had never allowed him anywhere near her beautiful ass before. He thrust deeply inside her listening to her muffled screams as she bit the sheets of the bed. He could not hold on any longer and writhed against her body with a few groans. It was over. Hermione shrieked as he puled himself out of her. She felt violated. She was unable to turn over to see his face, she felt she may either punch him or cry and she would not give him the satisfaction.

"Dinner is in 10 minutes, don't be late" and with that he left, slamming the door behind him. Hermione felt small tears fall down her cheek.

_Crack!_ "Mrs Malfoy, may I clean you?" Mopsy's small voice barely hit Hermione's ears.

Hermione used every last drop of energy she had to slide herself off of the bed to stand up. Mopsy clicked her fingers and Hermione was cleaned head to toe, redressed in her dress and stilettoes. As if the last 10 minutes had never occurred.

"He is downstairs Ma'am" Mopsy whispered before apparating out of the room. Hermione fought every fibre in her body that wanted to crawl up into a ball. _Draco fucking Malfoy will never break me. He said something odd. He said our son was magnificent._ Hermione had never heard Malfoy be complimentary of anyone or anything. _Could it be? Could this child have controlled her for the past 3 years? Pregnancy magic. The magic of a foetus can be very powerful. _Hermione tried to think about all the books she'd read on foetal magic. Her mind again drew a blank. She growled with frustration. _Someone has drawn information from my mind._ _Who is doing this?_ With that thought she felt an overwhelming sensation that she needed to see her son. Hermione opened the large oak door and descended the staircase, as she peered in each room she was then beckoned over.

"Dear wife, we wondered where you had got to" Draco's voice full of glee. Hermione walked into the open space, the dining room that brought back flooded memories of all the muggles the Death Eaters killed all those years ago. Hermione noticed the faces sat around the large wooden dining table; Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy, Draco sat at the head of the table. _No Lucius._ Hermione wondered to the place next to Draco and sat quietly. In front of her was Bellaxtrix, her evil aura would never leave her, she had the stench of death emanating with each word flowing from her mouth.

"Dearest Draco tells me you've made a strong wizard together" she smiled, "never expected that from you" she cackled. Draco thumped his fist loudly on the table and Belltrix stopped laughed shuddering away.

"Do not address my wife with such disgust. She is more powerful that you will ever be Aunt, so cease your poor taste in conversation or I will revel in watching her destroy you in combat" he said firmly, his dark eyes were like daggers boring into Bellatrix's skull. She nodded subserviently. _He has my wand. It is here somewhere. Since when did Draco run the household?_

During dinner there was polite conversation and compliments then silence. Draco rang a small silver bell to his left and a few house elves appeared. "Escort my mother and Aunt out" he commanded and the elf slowly ushered both women out of the room. Hermione kept her eyes on her lap.

"Our son is waiting in the nursery" he said calmly, "we shall visit him together". Hermione nodded and obediently followed him into a room to the right side of the dining room. Baby blue walls, light colours danced around the room. It was magical. _Soft and cosy. Completely different to the decorations in the rest of Malfoy Manor. _Draco wondered over to the cot in the corner of the room. He picked up a small child, the age of three. Suddenly as he twirled the boy around, the child's eyes locked with Hermione. He felt a fuzzy feeling, then blank. Not one thought was left clouding her mind. Only the child's beautiful hazel eyes. _How has the boy done this to me?_


	9. Chapter nine - Hospital

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any of the Harry Potter characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**WARNING: Rating M (for readers aged 16 years+). Mature themes. Do not continue to read if you do not like this. **

**[Thank you for your reviews! I know the story so far has revolved around smutty writing but now I want to begin to peel away the layers of the plot…So the following chapter is written from Draco's POV…There is a mixture of real plot and my own twist to the story. Please continue to review! P.s. all writing in italics is what the character is thinking]. **

**Chapter nine – Hospital **

Flashback to 3 years ago;

Draco's POV

_I love you. I've always loved you._ Draco's mind wandered as he held his beautiful new born son in his arms looking over to her resting in the hospital bed. Her golden brown curls flowed either side of her cheeks off of the sides of the bed. _A peaceful lioness. _His son then began to stir awake making soft gentle moans. Draco tired to shush him as gently as he could whilst rocking on his heels forwards and backwards. _She looks as still as she did when she was petrified by the basilisk._ The thought pained Draco's chest, the thought that that day could have been the day he lost her. _Hermione Jean Malfoy, I have loved you since the moment I met you. _He thought with a small smile appearing on his lips. An old memory of their first encounter washed over him….

_1990\. The year Draco was purposely striding up and down Diagon Alley behind his father's cloak. He felt he needed to walk with pride or no one would respect him. His father walked him into each shop and put together a pile of necessary belongings into Draco's arms; spell books, a brand-new cloak, shoes and all the trimmings. Draco felt powerful. He admired his reflection in a shop window just as his father did a few paces ahead of him. He was a Malfoy. He needed to act like a Malfoy. He needed to make his father proud. Just as he was trying to seem as if he was pleased with his reflection he noticed her. A mound of bushy brown hair. Draco felt like he should be revulsed but he felt intrigued. He watched as she softly wondered around the book shop, her eyes wide open with awe and glee. He could swear he saw her eyes sparkle with joy. The vision of her made him smile to himself. _

"_What are you looking at?" his father scorned him breaking Draco's attention away from the girl. _

"_Nothing father, I was just making sure..I..I look presentable" Draco fumbled his words but tried to sound as honest as possible. The most believable lies stem from the truth. _

"_Come along Draco" Lucius purred and walked purposely off towards his final stop…Oliveander's. Draco had never felt so overwhelmed. He tried to mask his pure delight and astonishment at the man's talents and nose for wands. Once he claimed his wand it felt like the final pieces of a puzzle had been connected. He felt complete. _

"_Stop smiling like that son, people will think you're a pansy" Lucius sneered. Draco quickly wiped his face of any glee and tried to remain cold, just as his father constantly presented. All he wished for was to make his father proud. To show his father he was a true Malfoy and deserving of the name. _

As Draco returned to the present he was glistening with reminiscence. He slowly placed Scorpius into the cot beside Hermione and sat in a large armchair. He let his muscles relax as he closed his eyes allowing another memory to take him away to another time….

_1990\. First day at Hogwarts. Draco knew how important it was to make a good impression. He had overheard his father in hushed discussions with other Wizards about 'the boy who lived' who wore a 'scar on his forehead'. Draco knew under his father's orders that he needed to try to befriend the boy. Harry Potter. As Draco stepped off the train he stood with his 'friends' Crabbe and Goyle. He was told by his father he must consider them 'friends' due to the need for Lucius to better his connection with their fathers, but he found their company utterly unstimulating. Whenever they saw each other, they followed him around like lap dogs so Draco stepped into the position of power his father would have expected of him. He knew he needed allies to survive 7 years of school but he did not imagine he would be a leader, he just fell into the role based on power dynamics. _

_Draco has heard whispers on the train of Harry Potter. He was not sure if the rumours were true but once he encountered Potter on the steps of Hogwarts he knew he needed to make an impression. Trust a Weasley to ruin it. His father had tried to instil Draco with ideas of superiority based on blood purity. Draco, was not ruined by prejudice at the tender age of eleven, having few interactions with Wizards or witches his own age and all those lonely years wondering around the Manor trying to befriend servants before they were 'let go' because his father discovered their friendship and didn't want Draco mixing 'with those sorts'. Draco was looking forward to befriending Harry Potter, perhaps he would be a Wizard who could match his abilities. Draco did not think he would be rejected. He had tried to be like his father in that moment and hoped his charm would entice Potter, just as his father's charm enticed many of his friends. Draco had been wrong. He felt like he was a disappointment to his father in that moment. _

_Then there was the sorting ceremony. Draco begged and pleaded with the sorting hat to place him in Slytherin. Anything else and his father would "banish" him were his exact words. Draco felt a sense of relief wash over him when his house was named. As he sat with a table of fellow students, he felt welcomed. He knew it was because of his name. He knew he needed to live up to it. He sneered as Weasley was placed into Gryffindor copying the responses of the students on his table. He needed to fit in. He needed to be powerful. Then suddenly, it was her. The girl from the bookshop. He tried to hide the soft smile that spread across his lips when an older Slytherin student tapped his arm._

"_Stop gawking, she's a Mudblood, we don't mix with her kind" he sneered and laughed viciously. Draco tired to join in with the laughter but all the light that shone from her overwhelmed him. How could such a beautiful Witch be a Mudblood? He felt comfortable using the term as his father said it so freely. His father instructed him not to make any alignment with any muggle born witches or wizards. His father told him it would dirty the family name. He couldn't let his father down. He couldn't be the reason for the downfall of the Malfoys because of a stupid girl. He forbade himself from looking at her with kindness. He forbade himself but he could not totally let her go. _

Draco's eyes burst open as his son cried out. He quickly stood and cradled him. He looked back to Hermione who sat staring blankly at them.

"It's okay, he's okay" Draco whispered. Hermione did not respond. Draco thought she had seemed very vacant and unresponsive since Snape's visit to the Manor. He was assured it was just a side effect of pregnancy and childbirth. _Enough is enough. This is not the Hermione I was promised. _

Draco touched his dark mark and sent out a call for Snape. Whilst he waited for Snape's arrival, he travelled into his memories once again whilst softly cooing Scorpius in his arms….

_1993\. Second year of Hogwarts. Draco was 13 years old. He'd spent the past three years trying to build up a name for himself in Syltherin. He'd tried out for Quidditch even though he didn't particularly like flying. He knew Potter was trying out so he needed to try out too and beat him. He needed to be better than Potter or his father would disown him. Plus he knew if Potter was on the opposition, she would be there watching, supporting. The thought of her eyes on him made his heart flutter slightly. Then, there she was, she tried to confront him about his father's purchase of the Nimbus 2000 brooms for the entire Slytherin side. His father was pushy and insisted on the team having the best brooms, plus he wanted to win over the Slytherin captain's father's favours. When the girl confronted him, he knew in front of the team he needed to brush her off like dirt off his shoe or they would laugh at him and call him names. He mustered up the most revolting thing he could think of in response to her savvy comment and when the words "filthy little mudblood" slipped off his tongue he mentally scolded himself. He knew he had hurt her. But he knew his father would hurt him more so if he found out he showed 'weakness' to a muggle born witch. Especially since his father had warned him to stay away from the girl since rumours spread that Draco was watching her and got back to Lucius. Draco received 10 lashes from the belt on the back of the legs and the cruciatus curse for 30 seconds over the Christmas break for that mistake. _

_So Draco spent the next year watching her secretly. He noticed her routines, the smell of her perfume, the hours she spent reading in the library. He would sit in a quiet corner of the library and watch her discreetly. He would then pick up the book she had just read and skim read it. He needed to be as knowledgeable as her. He needed to be as powerful as her, if not more so. But he knew deep down her taste for new knowledge and wand magic far outweighed his abilities. Even if she was a muggle born, she was a fantastic witch. _

_1994\. After years fascinatedly watching over her, his most intimate encounter with her was when she punched him in the face. He still felt the force of her fist when replaying the scene in his head. She was strong and ballsy. Qualities he loved. He tried to be as arrogant and cold as he could when he was around her and her horrid friends. He could never show her kindness or his father would plan her untimely death. To protect her, he had to act as if he hated her. _

_During Draco's teenage years his fascination with her went into turmoil when mixed with his pubescent hormones. He opened up to the one Professor he knew would be able to help…Snape. _

"You called?" Snape stood in the middle of the hospital room as Draco's vision kicked back into the present.

"Sorry Professor…I mean Severus" Draco cough and cleared his throat, still feeling the raw emotion conjured from his memories in the back of his throat.

"What is the meaning of this?" Snape responded slowly and calmly.

"She's not herself" Draco motioned towards Hermione's body, her eyes fixed on a picture of a meadow on the adjacent white wall.

"And the problem is…?" Snape replied nonchalantly.

"She's unresponsive, what happened to her?" Draco asked concerningly and continue to rock Scorpius in his arms.

"We can not discuss this here Mr Malfoy" Snape replied.

"Then where?" he asked in a hushed tone, slowly placing Scorpius into the cot and walking over to Snape.

"Sirius Black's family home" Snape replied quietly turning his body away from Malfoy ready to descend out of the large window.

"When?" Draco paced forwards towards his back.

"In one hour" Snape replied and with them he flew out of the room through the window.

Draco's head felt like it was spinning. _Why can he not discuss it here and now? Why is she just staring at the wall?_ Draco slowly closed his eyes to try to relieve some tension and his thoughts wondered to the past once again….

_1994\. Fourth year at Hogwarts. The year of the Yule Ball. Draco felt like he watched her all evening, even more closely than usual. He had grown used to being in the shadows but now he could watch her descend the great staircase in the most memorising dress. He knew at that point he would not let anyone hurt her. He felt green with envy watching her being whisked around the dance floor. He wished he could feel the small of her waist. He bit the inside of his cheek to try to stop the excitement rushing over his body. He ran out of the room. Down the stairs. Towards Snape's office. He heard hushed voices. He assumed it was another student. When he then walked in and found Professor Dumbledore in Snape's office. Draco tried to shift his body out of the room but it was too late, Dumbledore had already spotted him. _

"_Ahh Mr Malfoy, were you not enjoying the dance? Dancing was never really my forte either" Dumbledore smiled._

"_No sir, I needed to talk to Professor Snape" Draco bowed his head and looked at his shining shoes. _

"_Actually Mr Malfoy, we would like a word with you" Snape replied coldly. _

_Draco gulped as he listened to the men tell him their plans for the future of the Wizarding world. He blacked out after the words "the Dark Lord will be brought to life and you must join your father in being recruited into his ranks" slipped from Dumbledore's mouth. _

As Draco's eye lashes fluttered awake and he opened his eyes he found the room in darkness. _Shit. How long was I asleep for? _Draco looked at his wristwatch and breathed out in relief. He had been asleep for 45 minutes. But that meant he had 15 minutes until he was required at the previous base of The Order. He took a sip of the bottled water on the side table. He walked over to Hermione, stroked a curl out of her face and kissed her cheek lightly. He then quietly pulled the light blanket over his son's chest and tucked him in. He then apparated out of the room to the family home of his ancestors.


	10. Chapter ten - History

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any of the Harry Potter characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**WARNING: Rating M (for readers aged 16 years+). Mature themes. Do not continue to read if you do not like this. **

**[Thank you for your reviews! I know some of you are a little confused with where the story is going, but the next few chapters should hopefully answer all of your questions. Again, it's from Draco's POV and carries on after the previous chapter. Please continue to review!]. **

**Chapter ten – History**

CONTINUED…flashback to 3 years ago;

Draco's POV

Draco took a few steps towards the block of terrace houses and whispered the words needed for the house of the Order to reveal itself. He smiled as he thought of his younger years being brought to the house by his mother to see her family.

He slowly walked to the front door and pushed the heavy metal handle away from his body. As he walked a few steps down the corridor there was a wisp of dust and a figure resembling Dumbledore flew towards him, he extended his wand pointing it at the figure ready to attack but it vanished through his body. He shook his head and dusted off his suit jacket. _Dumbledore's old tricks._

"Severus?" He asked as he wandered into the kitchen. _Oh I used to love the smell of fresh cooking in this room._ Draco thought back to when he was just five years old. One of the earliest memories he could remember, seeing his mother and her cousin Sirius argue over his opinion on muggle-born equality and disregard for blood purity. Draco's mother always had a quiet temper. She was a very powerful Witch but Draco learned quickly that she was surrounded by more powerful men. Draco distinctively recalled how his grandfather Cygnus pointed his wand at Sirius and then his sister Walburga (Draco's Great Aunt) joined and that was the last he saw of Sirius. Draco was brought up in the Black/Malfoy family who believed strongly in pure-blood superiority. Draco knew he would end up like his other family members in history should he disagree with the strong views…disowned and scorched off the family tapestry.

"In here" Snape's suave voice rang through from the piano room. Draco followed the soundwaves and reached Snape sat in an armchair. He perched on the side of the piano.

"Why here?" Draco asked inquisitively whilst shuffling to position himself more comfortably.

"Sometimes, the best place to hide is in the most obvious of places" Snape replied slowly, Draco hung over every word.

"A property belonging to my ancestor's, I imagine the place is very secure and well equipped" Draco replied with a tinge of pride in his voice.

"Your mother's ancestors were quite the pessimists, but their pessimism has led us to a place that is the safest in the world at this time" Snape replied. Draco nodded in response. He knew of the powerful magic protecting 12 Grimmauld Place. He assumed it's magic had continued when The Order took over occupancy.

"You have come about your wife" Snape commented just as Draco opened his mouth to rush him to get to the point. Draco again nodded.

"She is completely vacant" Draco said angrily. _Not as I was promised._ "And I'm struggling to remember different events" Draco ended softly, a slight rise in concern in his wavering voice he coughed. "Is he doing this to her?" Draco pushed his sleeve up his arm and gestured towards his dark mark.

"No" Snape replied without an ounce of emotion on his lips.

"Then why is she like this?" Draco replied firmly clearly agitated by Snape's lack of urgency with providing him with the information he needed.

"You son is a very powerful Wizard Mr Malfoy" Snape commented, "but on the day I performed Leigmency on your wife our Lord had conceived a plan". Draco looked at his urging him to continue. "To make myself clear so I do not have to repeat it, our Lord has been controlling your son since the moment he learned of his existence. When we discovered your wife was the most powerful Witch currently alive due to her heritage, our Lord knew she needed to be contained, so a curse was created that controls her through the child. She is currently existing, but she is not conscious. It is as if she is in a deep sleep with her eyes open and she will have no recollection of any events since the curse began. Do you remember when the war was won?" Snape answered calmly.

"How could I forget" Draco spat his mind trying to process the information he had just received.

"You left with your parents. You were not left behind to deal with the chaos that descended" Snape sneered.

"We left because we needed to escape. You know you would have done same if given the opportunity" Draco replied with as much angst.

"I watched and listened to what took place to all of those muggle born and half blood students. We must find a new path Draco" Snape replied coldly.

"Potter was a fool to think he could destroy the Dark Lord" Draco bowed his head and looked as his clammy hands rested in his lap.

"Do not speak ill of the dead Draco" Snape snapped thinking of the eyes of his only love Lily Potter at the sound of the family name.

"But it's true. He didn't fulfil the prophecy. Dumbledore was wrong" Draco snapped and turned to head towards the door.

"Albus was never wrong. We are all exactly where we were meant to be. The prophecy was never about Potter, don't you see?" Snape snapped. "Your son. Your son is the one who lived. On the night the Dark Lord cast the curse on the child he had meant it to kill him but instead the spell rebounded. Just like Potter, a piece of the Dark Lord's soul lives in your child, that open connection between their souls means the Dark Lord can control the child" Snape stated, he stood up and walked over to Draco during his monologue. "What he doesn't know is the connection works both ways" Snape added leaning in towards Draco as Draco held his hand on his forehead and grimaced as if deep in thought.

Draco's eyes then sprung wide open "so my son can control the Dark Lord?", Draco's arms were folded his hand rested on his chin in thought.

"Yes, but not until he is of age" Snape replied and twirled over pacing back towards the armchair. "When he is eleven, he will be brought to Hogwarts, it is then that the plan will begin to unfold, just as Dumbledore instructed us all those years ago" Snape said firmly.

"His plan was always right, it was the wrong child" Draco said calmly and smiled. _My son. The saviour._

"I must apologise Draco, for the suffer you had to go through to get to this point" Snape added and glanced towards the man with white blonde hair that he scrapped back with his hand.

"How did he do it? How did he make me do those things?" Draco coughed to clear his throat.

"It wasn't the Dark Lord who cursed you Draco. Each meeting I'd noticed the change in you. I presumed it was of consequence to the war but when I discovered your new occupant, I knew it was something to do with your father. I hope you don't think badly of me but when we all met at the Manor I took a sample from the kitchen. When I tested it, it was poisoned with fragments of a lotus petal. When ingested it is the most powerful mechanism for control by a Wizard, a simple wandless magic can ensure a Wizard has complete mental and physical control over the magical being whom ingested the petals. It was used in ancient times before the imperius curse was created. A small selection of Wizards use the spell to hide their intentions as it's more subtle than the unforgiveable curse" Snape rattled off.

"I never meant to hurt her Severus, I love her, I've always loved her. It haunts me what I did to her. I can still hear her screams" Draco covered his ears and closed his eyes as if reliving the moment.

"Draco, it wasn't you. It was your father. You know he has always had a perverse taste for violence. Why else do you think you allowed him to take her to the dungeons?" Snape said firmly, his eyebrows raised.

"How did you…you read her mind" Draco answered his own question as it formulated in his head.

"I knew your father was manipulative but when he bargained for Xenophilius Lovegood's daughter based on a bet with other Death Eaters I thought of him with a repugnant taste in my mouth" Snape grimaced. "But when I heard Luna had been assignment to you I was mortified to find out she was so damaged. Again another one of your father's games, take on a girl whom he wished for and then act out his fantasies through controlling his son" Snape shook his head.

"Will Hermione remember those disgusting things I was made to do to her?" Draco asked frantically almost ignoring the comments about Luna. He felt the same lack of power over his body as he did with Hermione but it felt more torturous being controlled in hurting the woman he loved, not just physically repulsive.

"I'm afraid so. Your father wished to end your fascination with the muggleborn. He knew you always cared for her. So when he found she was a slave he was more than pleased to teach you a lesson by buying her"

"I didn't want her. I didn't want to buy her. She is not an object to be bought. She is…she is…" Draco stuttered ashamed of the vile vision washing over him of how he treated her. He screamed internally at himself to stop. It felt like his soul was trapped inside a soundproof transparent container inside of him unable to stop his body's actions. He punished himself punching every object in the Manor until his mother begged him to stop cutting himself. He wanted to peel his own skin off when the scene continued to replay in his head. He begged for the visions to stop. He begged his father to ask the healers to aid him but he refused. He assumed he did not want his son to be seen as weak. When in reality it was because Lucius would be discovered as cursing his son and controlling his actions, carrying out his own perverse fantasies on the girl Draco had loved since he was eleven. Yet another act of dominance over his son.

"She is a pure blood" Snape replied matter-of-factly.

"Why didn't you tell me about my father?" Draco asked temper building within him. _My father was never a man of honour. He was foul. Disgusting. Retched. Evil._

"The girl may have never become pregnant and the child may never have been created" Snape said bowing his head, ashamed knowing of this future before it unfolded.

"How did you know this was going to happen?" Before Draco processed his own question, he already knew the answer… "Dumbledore" they said in unison.

"Albus left me a note in Tom Riddle's diary. He was unsure about Potter's power and questioned the prophecy. He informed me I needed to be prepared for all possible avenues whilst being at the Dark Lord's side. I don't know if you know this Draco but your wife saved me that night, when Potter left she performed a wandless magic. It was enough to stem the bleeding that blasted snake inflicted" Snape said steadily whilst pacing up and down the room.

Before Snape could stop him, Draco had already disapparated out of the room infuriated with the truth about his father's evil perversion. He would show his father. _Father's always wanted me to show leadership and dominance, it's time he resides where he belongs…in the dirt below the Manor._


End file.
